Paraíso Proibido Cap 6 on
by exterminationn
Summary: Amor, ódio, guerra, sexo e ciúme... o que mais teria em um paraíso proibido?
1. Desejos Proibidos

**Capítulo 1**

O ano mal havia começado na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e os professores já estavam enchendo a todos os alunos com deveres e trabalhos. Talvez estivessem preocupados com os N.O.M.s desde o começo ou apenas faziam aquilo por adorar ver os alunos sofrerem um pouco. E por falar em sofrimento, uma das que estavam em maior sofrimento quanto a isso era Gina Weasley que agora estava sentada à horas na biblioteca. Hermione sempre a olhava de forma reprovadora nessas horas, e dizia como se fosse uma mãe, 'eu sempre digo a vocês que não deixem nada para última hora, mais vocês não me escutam.' De certa forma ela tinha razão, era rara às vezes em que Gina fazia tudo com antecedência, sempre era nos últimos dias, mais também parecia que Snape não queria colaborar, aplicava deveres enormes e complicados.

E de novo lá estava ela, mirando o pergaminho em branco a sua frente. Fazer uma redação detalhando como se fazer uma poção do sono não era algo que lhe agradava, mais se chegasse com ele em branco para Snape com certeza seria mais desagradável ainda. Mais as idéias não vinham a sua cabeça, era como se tudo tivesse sumido, tudo o que havia prestado atenção em aula. Poções não era muito o forte dela, talvez pelo professor também. Harry até ofereceu-se a ajudar, mais sabia que ele só atrapalharia. Não que ele fosse chato ou algo do tipo, pelo contrario era perfeito, e já fazia três meses que namoravam, e estavam ótimos, obrigada. Ah sim estavam namorando. Finalmente depois de anos gostando do menino que sobreviveu ele finalmente tinha percebido que ela era uma garota, e não só a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo. O importante era que estavam felizes. Mais voltando a redação, ela estava a mais ou menos meia hora encarando o pedaço de papel, a biblioteca no mais absoluto silêncio, e qualquer garota normal de 16 anos estaria aproveitando o tempo livre para andar pelos jardins e namorar, mais como nunca havia sido uma garota normal, ela estava ali, enfiada no meio de livros velhos e empoeirados em pleno SÁBADO, aquele dia não parecia ser dos melhores, queria pelo menos conseguir fazer aquela redação, mais quem disse que a concentração vinha?

XXxXxXx

E lá estava ele, da forma mais prepotente possível e com o jeito mais intrigante. Caminhando pelos corredores escuros e gelados do castelo a procura de seus guardas costas, queria encontra-los, e nem sabia exatamente por onde começar. Tudo o levou indiscutivelmente a biblioteca. Mas o que de fato Crabbie e Goyle estariam fazendo ali? Estava sendo um grande idiota entrando naquele lugar, e realmente só percebeu isso ao olhar pela terceira estante onde não havia ninguém. Passava agora por entre as mesas, naquele momento acharia que todos os ali presentes eram desclassificáveis, e enfim, inúteis tantos Corvinais perdendo seus dias devorando livros, era ridículo. Logo apenas um ponto avermelhado se destacava entre o mar de pontos azuis.

A ruiva, mais nova dos Weasley's. Garotinha louca estudando em pleno sábado? E o que seria de um Malfoy se ele não aproveitasse uma oportunidade de mexer com um Weasley, mas não era qualquer Weasley era a única mulher entre todos eles, e gostava, disso.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui, está se juntando ao nerds Weasley? - dizia com aquele ar imponente e superior que tanto gostava.

O que faltava para o seu dia piorar? Claro o Malfoy zombando de sua cara, o que não era muita novidade já que encher os Weasley's parecia o passatempo preferido dele. Ergueu os olhos do pergaminho ainda em branco, e encarou os olhos azuis meio acinzentados tão frios que parecia que se olhasse muito para eles sentiria até calafrios. Irônico e idiota como sempre. Sorriu de forma cínica procurando uma resposta a altura.

- Não Malfoy, eu venho na biblioteca de sábado porque eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer sabe? E estou olhando pro pergaminho em branco tentando fazer ele levitar com o poder da mente. - terminou de falar voltando seus olhos pro papel ignorando ele totalmente.

- Como se levita alguma coisa quando não se tem cérebro Weasley? Por isso que o pergaminho até agora não se moveu! - disse ele rindo levemente e de forma divertida.

Ao menos pra ele aquilo era muito divertido. Não tinha reparado antes mais ela ficava levemente encantadora quando ficava brava, mas só levemente, afinal era uma Weasley, aqueles seres bem repugnantes que deviam limpar os pés de um Elfo doméstico, sim os Weasley deviam fazer isso, afinal estavam na base de uma cadeia de poderes onde o topo estava predestinado apenas e somente aos Malfoy, é claro.

- Você fala isso por experiência própria não é? - disse ela sem olha-lo pegando um livro de poções que estava ao seu lado e o abrindo em qualquer página, queria apenas não prestar atenção nele e nem naqueles olhos que pareciam um mar de escuridão. - A propósito, você é quase tão engraçado como uma doninha... - fez cara de pensativa e então deu um sorriso ainda mais cínico. - Oh, será alguma seqüela de quando te transformaram em uma?

- Não eu só estou tentando imitar a sua ignorância Weasley!

Draco apenas arqueou a sombrancelha dizendo como um tiro simples prático e certeiro, uma estudiosa daquelas nunca ia aceitar ser chamada de ignorante. Claro, que estava esperando um escândalo, mas se também não acontecesse não iria ligar, o fato de deixa-la irritada apenas o animava, e o quanto mais ela o odiasse mais atenção chamaria naquele local e vê-la perder a calma e quem sabe perder alguns pontos para a Grifinória não lhe causariam um certo prazer inconfundível?

Ok. Ele queria provoca-la, fazer ela gritar com ele no meio da biblioteca. Rony podia ser mais estourado que ela, e partir pra cima dele, mais ela não. Era tão pacifica e calma que sabia muito bem se comportar na frente de um idiota daquele, e uma coisa sua mãe sempre lhe ensinou, 'quanto mais você mostra que se importa, mais a pessoa vai continuar', e de certa forma aquilo era verdade. Tudo bem que duvidava um pouco que aquilo funcionasse com Malfoys mais não custava tentar né? E também porque ele tinha que arquear aquela maldita sombrancelha? Ele ficava tão... tão terrivelmente sexy quando fazia aquilo. Por Merlim que tipo de pensamento é esse sobre um Malfoy?

- Seus ataques não me afetam Malfoy, se você e seus amiguinho puxa-sacos gostam ou acham um passatempo divertido implicar comigo e com a minha família, eu creio que vocês poderiam gastar o tempo de vocês tentando achar um cérebro para cada um.

- Não Weasley, no momento estamos sendo caridosos e procurando um pra toda sua família de perdedores, e quem sabe eu ainda não esteja de bom humor e ao dar o cérebro a vocês, eu não dê junto um galeão, imaginou vocês terão 7 galeões, com seu pai e sua mãe completam 9, nunca tiveram tanto dinheiro na vida não é verdade?? - Draco soltou um riso daqueles bem irônicos e falsos como se estivesse mesmo impressionado com tanto dinheiro que ganhariam.

Gina respirou fundo, TINHA que respirar. Afinal qual era a daquele garoto? Tudo bem que sabia que seus irmãos e Harry sempre o zoavam quando o viam, ou faziam alguma coisa para irrita-lo, mais ela nem sequer lembrava-se daquele trasgo, porque ele tinha que irritar justo a ela?

- E quem foi que o papai comensal roubou dessa vez para você conseguir esse dinheiro Malfoy?

Perguntou ela tirando seus olhos do livro e o fitando. Tá ele realmente poderia ficar bravo agora, tinha ouvido falar que um Malfoy não gostava nada quando uma pessoa falava de outro Malfoy, mais quem se importava, ele merecia afinal!

- Ou foi o precioso Lord que deu por bom comportamento ao cachorrinho Malfoy pai? – continuou ela com todo veneno que conseguia.

- A claro, quem sabe não tenha sido o Lord mesmo? - dizia ficando pessoal, agora os dois estavam se alterando, afinal quem era aquela garotinha? A cabeça cor de maça falando de um Malfoy? Jamais. - Pelo menos o meu pai tem a capacidade de estar em um bom cargo no ministério enquanto o seu nem pra isso serve! E se não fosse o meu pai ter saído dele, você e seus irmão não estariam nem vestindo uma roupa, mas acho que você gosta de vestir a roupa de seu irmão Ronald não? É um ótimo pijama pra você usar!

- Olha aqui garoto. - disse ela erguendo o corpo da cadeira e o encarando. - Pelo menos o meu pai não precisa subornar ninguém no Ministério para conseguir algum cargo. Quando ele conseguir uma promoção vai ser por esforço próprio e pela capacidade dele.

Ela respirava alteradamente e depois de o encarar ainda mais alguns segundos, voltou a sentar-se fechando os livros e enrolando o pergaminho com um toque da varinha. Logo suas coisas estavam arrumadas e juntas.

- Não vou perder meu tempo com você ok? Já estragou ainda mais o meu dia.

- Você se estraga sozinha! - dizia ele de forma rápida e direta - Aliais você nasceu estragada, filha de estrago, estrago também é! - cruzava os braços abrindo o sorriso todo superior dele erguia até o queixo como se demonstrasse isso em sua superioridade.

Ele conseguiu. Conseguiu tira-la do sério. Falar dela tudo bem, ela até suportava e entendia, agora ofender os seus pais era demais. Ela levantou-se tão rápido que não deu tempo nem dele pensar, apontou a varinha para ele onde ficava seu coração o que fez ele encostar em uma das prateleiras, pois estava desprevenido.

- Eu não vou permitir que fale dos meus pais seu filhote de comensal nojento. - como todo Weasley suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e queimando, sempre quando ficava com raiva isso acontecia. - Lave essa boca imunda pra falar deles, eles são muito melhores do que a sua família ridícula e porca. - terminou como se cuspisse as palavras com toda a raiva que sentia.

Draco bateu na prateleira olhando a varinha ela apontada no coração dele, como se realmente aquela ruiva cheia de sardas fosse conseguir fazer alguma coisa contra ele, ainda mais dentro da biblioteca da escola, nem se ela quisesse e nem se ela pudesse o que ele não acreditava muito porque gente como ela no mínimo devia saber fazer apenas um feitiço de levitação.

- E o que você vai fazer Weasley? Matar-me? - dizia de forma irônica.- Me mata Weasley, anda me mata que eu quero ver!

Segurou o pulso dela e a empurrou contra a prateleira e ela pode sentir as costas baterem com tudo na mesma, era a vez dela de estar contra a mesma, Draco prendia a mão de Gina que segurava a varinha no topo de sua cabeça ainda pressionada no armário. Era tão fácil para ele desarmar uma garota, e sem mágica ainda, nada que pegá-las de jeito não resolvesse, e cai entre nós... pegar de jeito é o que Draco Malfoy mais sabe fazer, ele até poderia viver disso. Imaginem, 5 galeões a cada garota que ele desse um 'jeitinho'?

- Sabe porque eu gosto tanto de te irritar Gina? – ele comentava rindo ainda de forma vitoriosa, levou a boca até o ouvido dela sussurrando lentamente e de forma bem arrastada - Porque você fica sexy assim. - passou então a ponta da língua em volta da orelha dela seguido de um riso.

Que ódio sentia daquele garoto, ódio mesmo! Como podia ser tão idiota e nojento? E se não estava ouvindo demais ele tinha lhe chamado de Gina. GINA! Como se fosse íntimo dela. O que definitivamente ele não era, qualquer um poderia lhe chamar assim, até um trasgo, mais não o MALFOY!

- Malfoy se não me soltar, agora ai sim eu vou te matar e vou ter um enorme prazer em fazer isso.

- Ah vai me matar? Eu pagaria pra ver essa Weasley! - dizia ele rindo ainda da cara dela. - Continue assim e serei obrigado a te beijar! - riu novamente segurando o pulso dela, puxando o outro pulso dela e colocando sobre a cabeça dela também. - Vamos ver, porque não grita, e então eu jogo um feitiço pra sua voz sumir?

- Não se atreva Malfoy. - disse com o olhar como se quisesse fuzila-lo e mata-lo.

Tortura-lo até a morte não seria nada mal também, faria um bem pra humanidade porque ai seria menos um verme poluindo a terra. Menos um Malfoy futuro comensal que iria matar pessoas inocentes e destruir coisas apenas por diversão, coisas típicas de pessoas sem um pingo de amor próprio, que era o caso dele. Ela tentou puxar as mãos das dele que a prendiam fortemente.

- Se não me soltar vou ser obrigada a chuta-lo em um lugar que você realmente não vai gostar.

- O que vai querer um feitiço que também mutile suas pernas? - dizia rindo, abrindo aquele sorriso dele.

Em seguida Draco se colocou entre as pernas dela, fazendo ela afastar as próprias, ficando ainda mais baixa que ele e logo assim não podia chuta-lo. Ótimo Virginia, você realmente foi muito burra agora, tinha que avisa-lo que iria chuta-lo se ele não te soltar? Agora que ele vai segurar mesmo, apenas para ver sua cara de idiota inconformada e zombar mais ainda de você, ESPERTA!

- Obrigado por me avisar seus atos tão previsíveis Weasley! Vamos ver, onde foi que eu parei? A sim, no beijo! - disse ele tocando os lábios dela rapidamente sem mais A nem B, passando a beija-la.

Não podia acreditar, aquele desgraçado estava lhe beijando. Sabem o que é isso? Claro que não sabem porque não é todos os dias e nem nada normal um Malfoy beijando uma Weasley na biblioteca da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Escola de bruxaria, claro que é muito menos normal, vocês que estão lendo são trouxas afinal, nem imaginam que isso existe. Ok, vamos voltar para o beijo. O que estava realmente importando era que ele estava lhe beijando e de um jeito nada legal de se ver. Imaginem uma menina com as mãos presas, e com um loiro entre suas pernas. Sim! Entre suas pernas a impedindo de chuta-lo com toda a raiva que sentia. Tudo bem, o beijo dele era até que bom, nada comparado ao jeito carinhoso e calmo de Harry. Era sofrego e de tirar o fôlego, e completamente viciante. Por Merlim, Virginia o que está acontecendo com você? Empurre ele anda! Ela até empurraria, SE NÃO ESTIVESSE COM AS MÃOS PRESAS! Então faça alguma coisa menina!

Sim, ela ia fazer e fez. A única coisa que pode fazer foi lhe dar uma mordida nada amigável na boca o que fez com que ele se afastasse e até pudesse sentir um gosto diferente na boca, que era seu sangue.

Malfoy se deliciou com a boca dela, com cada detalhe da boca de uma Weasley, que lhe dissera todas as piores palavras de antes. Porem como todo bom homem que ele era sentiu prazer na boca dela, naquele beijo quente e necessitado que ela correspondeu. Sim acreditem ela correspondeu, por aqueles segundos, que foram sugados pelos seguintes doloridos afinal, que garota estranha, que tipo de beijo selvagem era aquele que arrancava sangue?

Ela havia conseguido se soltar dele devido à mordida que o fez se distrair e com toda a vontade do mundo deu um tapa nele em seguida. Seu rosto queimava, tinha sido um tapa de arrancar suspiro e emudecer tudo, estava até com os olhos arregalados e a boca semi-aberta.

- Ora sua...- começou ele, mas ela o interrompeu sem se importar.

- Você é nojento Malfoy! – disse com raiva daquele idiota.

Então ele não conseguiu conter o riso. E daí que ali permaneceriam os dedos dela, ao menos uns dois dias, tinha achado mesmo graça, estava entrando em um desafio que o levaria a perfeição suprema, tocar a Weasley por completa.

E acreditem, ela tinha vontade de pular no pescoço daquele maldito, ah se tinha e era para machucar muito. Pegou suas coisas em cima da mesa e estava quase saindo de perto dele quando o ouviu rir. Ele riu! Simplesmente riu, como se fosse um retardado e realmente era, porque que espécie de pessoa tem quase o lábio arrancado e em seguida leva um tapa, começa a rir depois? Só o idiota do Malfoy mesmo.

- Está rindo do que seu doente?

- Estou rindo de você sua louca troglodita, não sabia que gostava de coisas selvagens, eu vou mesmo me lembrar disso! Aliais, vou adorar me lembrar disso! - dizia rindo de forma mais divertida que pode, só pra ter o prazer de irrita-la mais. - Vai, e conta pro seu namoradinho que eu te beijei só pra eu ter o prazer de dizer a ele que você correspondeu, e que adorou minha língua na sua, vai lá! - a boca dele se abria em um sorriso tão encantadoramente maldoso que chegava a ser sexy, e arrepiante.

Era impressão dela ou Malfoy estava lhe fazendo uma cínica e muito fdp chantagem? É claro que Harry jamais poderia saber daquilo. E vindo do Malfoy ela só poderia imaginar aquilo mesmo, ele fazia esse tipo de coisa apenas para provocar Harry, o que mais seria? Ela apenas o olhou de forma enojada é claro, porque era o único sentimento que poderia ter por ele, nojo! Mais tinha que confessar, ele não beijava assim tão mal... ok ele beijava MUITO bem, por Merlim que beijo era aquele? Tinha a deixado tão... tão quente. Ah, Gina pare de pensar ok você é bem melhor muda e sem pensar em nada.

- Não se iluda Malfoy, pode ter certeza que a primeira coisa que vou fazer é lavar minha boca com qualquer coisa que tire esse gosto horrível dela. Beijar você deve ser como beijar um trasgo.

- Como se eu me importasse com as comparações que você faz comigo e com qualquer animal do mundo mágico Weasley, porque agora, eu já ganhei a certeza do dia, o fato de que você me beijou e teve prazer nisso! - dizia ele todo convencido.

Típico de qualquer Malfoy, se ele pudesse voltar e reproduzir a cena pra ela em câmera lenta mostraria, até aqueles detalhes da língua dela buscando a dele. Que fossem por segundos, ou milésimos tinha acontecido e com isso Gina apenas conseguiu aumentar o ego de Malfoy. Se é que era possível o ego dele ficar maior, porque ai sim explodiria e ai todos nós iríamos morrer num acontecimento catastrófico e inédito.

- Você só me deu a certeza de o quanto eu sou irresistível, será mesmo que o Harry vai gostar de saber que a namoradinha dele desejou a boca de um Malfoy? Tenho muita gente que iria adorar contar uma versão da história pra ele, mas sabe como é, as pessoas sempre destorcem um pouco as coisas... - dizia soltando aquela risadinha, maldita risadinha de tirar uma pessoa qualquer do sério, parecia que nada o abalaria, estava simplesmente confiante de tudo o que dizia.

Idiota! Como podia ser tão idiota e prepotente daquele jeito, e irritantemente convencido? Harry não poderia saber sobre aquele, e nem ia, nem que tivesse que fazer um feitiço da memória pra fazer aquela cabeça loira esquecer de tudo o que tinha acontecido ali. Ora essa, quando ele teve a terrível imaginação de que ela correspondeu aquele beijo tão ruim! Sim, foi ruim, na verdade péssimo e ela tinha que se fazer concordar com aquilo.

- E você só me deu a certeza de que é um idiota prepotente e arrogante Malfoy. - disse pegando as coisas que tinha arrumado nos braços.- Conte alguma coisa a alguém sobre isso e eu juro que aprendo alguma maldição imperdoável só para pratica-la em você!

"Uhhhhh" foi exatamente isso que pensou, só faltou tremer os dedos de forma mais cínica que ele pudesse para completar a cena. Mais talvez ela já estivesse irritada o bastante, e mesmo que fosse engraçado e divertido vê-la daquela forma ele não queria causar muitos estragos, poderia irrita-la mais... mas só quem sabe daqui a uns dias?

- Cuidado Weasley você está me assustando! Vai acabar entrando no lado errado heim? -dizia de forma cínica.

Estava mesmo sendo cruel com ela, mas era isso que o fazia sentir-se bem, ser o melhor, o poderoso, e representar isso diante daquele ser mínimo o faria se sentir melhor, pelo resto daquele dia pelo menos. Ela tinha tanto medo de que ele contasse ao Potter sobre o beijo que o deixava mais curioso em ver o que aconteceria se a noticia acabasse, "Ops!..." se espalhando.

- Não se preocupe Malfoy, ao contrário de você eu sigo o lado que eu escolho e que acho certo, e não o lado que o meu pai me obriga, porque se não o seu papai morre não é?

Ela era quase tão cínica quanto ele, sempre que dizia alguma coisa destilava veneno, as vezes até se perguntava se em vez da Grifinória ela não devia ter entrado na Sonserina, porque as vezes era quase tão venenosa quanto uma serpente. Mais então 'acordava' para o mundo e via que não tinha nada a ver e que também esse seu lado 'mal' só aflorava quando estava perto daquele loiro insuportável.

- Ou então o que acontece? Você apanha no bumbum. Ou é torturado até aceitar? Porque com uma família igual a tua eu não duvido nada que eles te tratem dessa forma. – sorriu irônica.

- Na verdade o que acontece é que eu concordo com nossos princípios, eliminar o mundo de uma espécie de vermes inicialmente chamada de Weasley's! – disse Draco e começou a rir de forma incontrolável.

Ela tentava, se esforçava mesmo para tentar irritá-lo mas tornava tudo em um jogo, onde ele não seria o perdedor, claro que não seria, ele não perdia, haviam dois jogos em que um Malfoy jamais perderia. O primeiro é no jogo de humilhar uma pessoa, o segundo, o de deixar uma mulher louca, e Draco sabia como faze-lo, mesmo que essa o odiasse, e agora, a cada segundo tinha mais certeza de que enlouqueceria Virginia Weasley, faria ela perder o controle e implorar por tê-lo ou ele mesmo não aceitaria mais fazer parte dos Malfoy.

Ela já ia dar as costas pra ele, pra que discutir com uma pessoa tão insignificante como um Malfoy? Ela não conseguia olhar pra ele e não ver defeitos, aquela família devia ser toda cheia deles, e ela agradecia todos os dias por ter nascido uma Weasley. Mais quando ouviu ele chamar sua família de vermes e dizer que ele seguia como princípio eliminá-los, ai sim ela sentiu raiva. Onde já se viu, ele dizer aquele tipo de coisa. Ela literalmente jogou suas coisas no chão, os tinteiros caindo e manchando tudo o que pudesse alcançar mais seu nervo estava a flor da pele, tinha que dar uma lição naquele sonserino, mesmo que se arrependesse depois. Rápida como era puxou a varinha das vestes e apontou para Malfoy sem nem piscar.

- Estupefaça!

Pode ver ele cair para trás como se fosse um saco de batatas, direto em uma das prateleiras mais altas e que parecia ter mais livros, e essa balançar terrivelmente e os livros começarem a cair desde lá de cima até os que estavam embaixo. Ok, Virginia Weasley, agora você está realmente encrencada.

Draco só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos e voar longe, ao sentir a dor nas costa devido a prateleira, caiu no chão murmurando um leve.

- Ai...

Mas quem disse que ele teria tempo pra mais alguma coisa, sentiu um pesado livro cair sobre a cabeça e outro, só se protegeu quando a estante balançava e o soterrava de livros, além de doer às costas agora a cabeça e o braço afinal os livros eram pesados. Que maldita garotinha era aquela que ousava ataca-lo, estava mesmo querendo desafiar um Malfoy, e ele não ia deixar barato, iria humilha-la até dizer chega, iria brincar com ela até não poder mais, transformaria a vida desta Weasley em um verdadeiro inferno. Começava a se mover de baixo dos livros empurrando-os pra onde pudesse até que pudesse sair de baixo destes. Os olhos de Draco reluziam em um cinza perola tão intensa era a raiva que agora sentia, sacando a varinha apontando pra ela.

- Levicorpus! - assistiu a garota ficar de ponta cabeça e flutuar pelo tornozelo, e daí que chamavam atenção de toda a biblioteca e que ele perderia também pontos para a casa dele... queria saborear a vingança de vê-la pendurada pelo tornozelo.

Gina só pode começar sentir seus pés saírem do chão, logo após dele sair debaixo dos livros, o que ele estava fazendo? Lógico que ele estava fazendo um feitiço de levitação, mais como ele ousava deixa-la de cabeça para baixo? Ela estava de saia e a mesma abaixou-se no instante em que foi virada de ponta cabeça. Gina não sabia se ficava vermelha de vergonha ou de raiva daquele ser repugnante. Levou as mãos até a saia tentando tapar sua calcinha que estava sendo mostrada assim como se fosse uma liquidação. Ah ele ia ver quando conseguisse descer dali, iria enfiar as unhas nos olhos dele e arranca-los com todo o prazer e depois servi-los como sobremesa aos pais dele. Algumas pessoas começavam a perceber a movimentação e iam até perto de onde eles estavam olhando curiosos e rindo apontando para ela, alguns garotos apenas indo ali só para ter o prazer de vê-la com a calcinha a mostra. Não que ela fosse feia, pelo contrário, Gina era linda e até que bem disputada na escola, tinha o corpo bonito e tudo o mais, mas pensem se você é uma garota, mesmo sendo linda ODIARIA que outras pessoas pudessem ver algo assim tão ÍNTIMO. Maldito Malfoy.

- Malfoy me coloque no chão, AGORA! – disse com muita raiva daquele garoto. – Vai se arrepender por isso seu idiota.

Em primeiro momento achou graça dela de ponta cabeça a calcinha tão "charmosa" dela a mostra, mas quando mais risadas além da dele começaram a se confundir, viu estar sendo observado por tantos alunos, chegou até a sentir a ponta de pena pela humilhação que ela passava. Mas essa ponta de pena passou tão rápido que Malfoy apenas moveu a varinha fazendo ela chaqualhar um pouco.

- Fique um pouco calada, por um segundo Weasley, ou só vai piorar sua situação!

Terminou piscando pra ela e guardando a varinha, ajeitou as vestes lentamente e passou a caminhar para fora da Biblioteca deixando-a ali pendurada.

A confusão na biblioteca era tão grande que agora os alunos de fora desta invadiam a mesma para saber o motivo de tanto alvoroço. Draco ao alcançar o corredor procurava o rosto que mais desejava, até avistar de longe aqueles óculos redondos jogados a face, e a cara de idiota que inconfundivelmente pertencia a um Potter. Draco pegou novamente a varinha murmurando.

- Sonorus... - encostou a varinha na própria garganta e gritou - HEY POTTER NÃO DEVIA DEIXAR SUA NAMORADA MOSTRAR A CALCINHA DELA PRA TODO MUNDO! - no segundo seguinte tirou a varinha da garganta e voltou a caminhar sem nem mesmo assistir a reação de Harry a confusão já estava feita e nem ia se importar em perder pontos para sua casa.

Ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo com ela, na verdade ele até podia mais não precisava, que maldito ser que adora ver a humilhação alheia. Além de faze-la pagar aquele grande mico ainda tinha a deixado ali pendurada! E se já não bastasse ela ainda pode escutar o que ele tinha falado a Harry. Com certeza o namorado estava perto, e isso se confirmou quando ela viu grandes olhos verdes vivos se arregalarem ao vê-la daquele jeito.

- Gina o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou assustado olhando para cima.

- Ora não faça perguntas Harry, me tire daqui!

E foi o que ele fez, pegou a própria varinha apontando-a para Gina, fazendo-a levitar até o chão depois de desvira-la. Gina sentiu os pés no chão novamente e arrumou a saia rapidamente, estava tão envergonhada e com raiva de Malfoy que seria capaz de mata-lo. Algumas pessoas ainda a olhavam rindo e ela lançou um olhar tão mortal a eles que pararam de rir na hora começando a sair da biblioteca. Harry ainda a olhava estranhamente, lembrando do que Malfoy havia dito.

- O que aconteceu Gina? O que foi aquilo que o Malfoy disse?

- Guarde isso Harry, eu juro... juro mesmo que eu vou acabar com a vida do Malfoy. – disse ela com os olhos faiscando. Harry nunca tinha a visto daquela forma. Ela nem se importou com as coisas que tinha derrubado antes de azarar o Malfoy, saiu da biblioteca espumando, indo direto para o seu dormitório na Grifinória.

xXxXxXx

N/A: Essa fic é escrita por duas autoras, eu xD [ Bruh e a Danny, e pra gente saber se vocês estão gostando... precisamos de comentários oks? Então REVIEWS please, alimentem o nosso ego que assim a imaginação cresce xD Beijos e espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulos ;


	2. Corredores Proibidos

**Capítulo 2**

Draco havia voltado ao salão comunal da Sonserina, passado o resto da tarde rindo com seus amigos, Crabbie e Goule nem acreditavam em tudo que ele havia feito, garotos da sonserina entravam gritando pra ele rindo do que haviam presenciado, todos parabenizavam-no por tal, achando que uma Weasley merecia aquilo mesmo, Draco dizia sempre coisas do tipo "Eu sei que eu posso", "Eu só fiz o que devia ser feito..." "Obrigado eu sei que sou o melhor". E daí todos acreditavam mesmo que ele era o melhor mesmo, quem era ele pra dizer o contrário? Mas agora era o momento de se concentrar em outros planos, o de se aproximar mais de Gina, sabia agora que ela o odiava até o ultimo fio de cabelos ruivo e ele precisava saber transformar em sentimentos a seu favor.

Ficava finalmente sozinho e longe de fãs que queriam tanto chamar sua atenção, podia pensar em como começar se não fosse por um garoto do primeiro ano entrar no salão.

- Draco Malfoy? A Professora Mcgonagall pediu para te entregar isso! - entregava a ele um bilhete. Draco logo abria tal papel sem nenhuma curiosidade.

_'Senhor Draco Malfoy... devido a acontecimentos recentes, nesta tarde , convoco você a uma reunião e minha sala as 21 horas de hoje. Atenciosamente Professora Minerva Mcgonagall'._

Draco apenas revirou os olhos, já estava esperando iria perder uns cinqüenta pontos para a própria casa, ergueu-se da poltrona olhando o garotinho do primeiro ano que parecia admirado com sua imagem.

- O que é que você quer? Nunca me viu não? sai daqui antes que eu resolva te azarar!! - disse com uma cara um pouco assustadora, o menino saiu correndo e Draco apenas caminhou para fora do salão comunal da sonserina e vagou pelos corredores até a sala da professora Minerva. Bateu levemente na porta e a abriu.

- Mandou me chamar professora?

XXxXxXx

Depois do acontecido na biblioteca Gina passou o resto da tarde no maior mau humor, vocês podem imaginar né? Nem Harry atrevia-se a chegar perto da namorada que passou o dia todo dentro do dormitório da Grifinória evitando olhar para as pessoas que pareciam ter prazer em rir de sua cara. Em seus pensamentos surgiam as mortes mais torturantes e cheias de sangue que uma pessoa poderia ter. Malfoy iria pagar por tudo o que tinha feito. Nunca havia sido tão humilhada em toda a sua vida, além dele a expor para toda a escola ainda devia estar se gabando por isso com seus amiguinhos sonserinos e pensar naquilo era o que lhe dava mais e mais raiva dele. Estava deitada em sua cama remoendo aquilo tudo quando Hermione entrou com os enormes cabelos castanhos e cacheados no quarto a olhando com aquela famosa cara de ' eu realmente sinto muito', tudo que ela NÃO precisava naquela hora, e em suas mãos estava um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

- Gin, eu estava voltando para o salão comunal quando a Professora Minerva pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso. – disse ela estendendo o pedaço.

- Obrigada, já entregou. – ela pegou o pergaminho dizendo super grossa. Tudo bem que ninguém além de Malfoy tinha culpa de seu mau humor mais ela realmente não estava afim de conversar.

- Olha Gina, eu sei que...

- Não, você não sabe Hermione, e eu não quero conversar ok?

Agora definitivamente estava sem paciência, mais também não importava, Mione era sua melhor amiga e teria que entender que estava com muita raiva e com um tremendo mau humor. Amorena apenas sacudiu a cabeça confirmando e saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Gina voltou sua atenção ao pedaço de pergaminho em suas mãos o desdobrou e leu o conteúdo dele.

_'Senhorita Weasley... devido a acontecimentos recentes, nesta tarde , convoco você a uma reunião e minha sala as 21 horas de hoje. Atenciosamente Professora Minerva Mcgonagall'._

Era só o que faltava mesmo, ela já até imaginava o que seria esses 'acontecimentos recentes', e lembrar daquela manhã não era nada agradável. Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama, eram 20:40, tinha que ir agora para a sala da professora ou estaria atrasada. Levantou-se deixando o bilhete sobre a cama e saiu do dormitório, descendo as escadas ignorou os demais ali e até mesmo Harry que perguntava aonde ela iria e logo já estava fora do salão comunal. Andou pelos corredores o mais rápido que pode e logo chegou a sala de Minerva. Bateu na porta entrando em seguida.

- Licença professora me chamou? – e logo notou a presença de mais alguém. Aquele maldito loiro. Só Merlim soube o quanto se segurou para não avançar nele.

Draco ao vê-la entrar revirou aqueles belíssimos olhos cinzas, pensou que a bronca seria sozinho com a professora, não tinha nada que ter ela presente. Grande merda seria agora, começava a ficar irritado só de pensar em escutar a voz dela se fazendo de coitada, mas tudo começou mesmo quando ela o atingiu primeiro.

- Muito bem senhorita Weasley entre e sente-se!

A professora apontou uma cadeira de madeira com estofados avermelhados ao lado da cadeira onde estava Draco. Gina obedeceu muito a contra gosto e sem nem olhar para Malfou sentou-se delicadamente as mãos ao lado do corpo segurando no estofado da cadeira. Minerva tinha um jeito de olhar que fazia a pele se arrepiar. Era tão severa que Gina já deveria ter imaginado que se aquela história tivesse caído em seus ouvidos, ela com certeza não deixaria pra lá. A menina olhava a professora um tanto receosa, mais afinal sabia que estava errada, mesmo que Malfoy merecesse muito mais.

- Sim, agora que os dois estão aqui e devidamente acomodados, quem gostaria de me explicar o porque de usarem feitiços um contra o outro em plena biblioteca?

Malfoy foi o mais rápido dos dois, abriu a boca, faria a história andar do jeito dele, e era bastante cara de pau para faze-lo.

- Ora professora imagine você que eu estava passando na biblioteca procurando meu amigos Crabbie e Goyle, quando me deparei com ela estudando, e sabe eu não pareço tão mal, gentilmente me ofereci para ajuda-la, quando está começou a me encher de grosserias e a falar de minha família como se eu fosse um deles!! - dizia Malfoy encarando a professora nos olhos como se fosse de fato o maior absurdo do mundo, como se a família dele fosse inocente e logicamente ele também.

- Mentiroso. – disse ela finalmente o encarando de jeito inconformado, então virou-se para a professora. – É mentira professora, eu estava em paz na biblioteca tentando fazer os meus deveres, quando esse idiota apareceu e começou a fazer piadinhas e ofender a mim e minha família.

- Eu não ofendi ninguém, quem falou primeiro que eu devia procurar um cérebro foi você! - disse ele de forma imediata, que menininha audaciosa. - Eu não me lembro nem sequer um instante que você tenha sido educada comigo! - disse agora parando de olhar a professora e encarando ela.

- Digo o mesmo de você, aliais não esperava mesmo que você tivesse educação sendo criado com um comensal nojento. – disse cruzando os braços olhando para o nada. Só não queria olhar para ele.

- Senhorita Weasley olha as coisas que fala em minha sala. – repreendeu Minerva a olhando severamente.

- Desculpe professora. Mais acontece que esse garoto estava ofendendo a minha família até que ele conseguiu me tirar do sério e eu o azarei, eu sei que foi errado mais o que ele fez comigo foi muito pior.

- Pior? Eu fui atacado por um bando de livros! Eu podia ter quebrado o crânio você tem noção do que é isso! Se você tivesse me matado estaria agora sendo expulsa desse colégio agradeça por apenas levar uma detenção! - dizia ele fazendo um drama que se possível ganharia o Oscar.

- Senhor Malfoy quem dá detenções aqui sou eu! Então comece a baixar a voz pra falar! -disse ela de imediato após escutar o que Gina havia dito.

- Eu não mandei você bater na prateleira, se você é tão burro e fez de propósito o azar é teu. – disse ignorando o que a professora havia falado. – E seria um bem pra humanidade que você quebrasse o crânio e não faria diferença nenhuma já que você não tem nada dentro dele seu imbecil.

- Ah claro eu adoro trombar nas prateleiras. Como se eu pudesse controlar um feitiço como estupefaça me fazendo voar metros de distância, pra quem estuda muito sua ignorância segue sendo grande! Deve ser hereditário!

Dizia ele também já havia esquecido até que Minerva estava presente, apertava a mão queria voar no pescoço da menina, abusada, folgada, e que maldita voz irritante, e como ela ficava... LINDA, linda nervosa daquele jeito, ela estava linda, ela era linda e ficava mais linda quando irritada com aquelas orelhas avermelhadas que pareciam o hipnotizar. "Ora vamos lá Draco Malfoy, você nunca se sentiu atraído por orelhas, que gostos são esses?"

- Se queria me matar aprende a soltar um poder que me mate de uma vez garota, mas você não tem capacidade nem de levantar uma varinha imagina soltar um poder decente!

- Olha aqui você não vai ofender a minha família de novo seu verme. – dizia ela o olhando furiosa, já de pé na frente dele.

- Já chega! – ela pode ouvir a professora erguendo o corpo da cadeira também. – Sente-se senhorita Weasley. Vejo que os dois estão com sérios problemas de convivência. E creio que uma detenção em conjunto será ótimo para os dois.

- Mais professora a culpa é dele. – insistiu Gina sentando-se de novo um tanto emburrada.

- Sem mais senhorita, amanhã aqui de novo depois do jantar. Podem sair, agora!

- Detenção pra mim professora? Eu sou a vitima! -disse Draco olhando a professora de forma de quem pedia piedade.

- Já chega Malfoy! Agora se retirem de minha sala os vejo amanha! - encerrou Minerva com certo tom de final de conversa lançando um olhar aos dois, estava séria esperando que ambos deixassem a sala dela.

Draco se levantou com certa violência caminhando em direção a saída murmurando algo como " Obrigado por isso maçãzinha!" ele disse baixo, mas ela podia escutar estava ao lado dele. Rapidamente deixou a sala bufando, parecia que fumaças de raiva saiam por suas orelhas, havia até mesmo ganhado um tom avermelhado nas bochechas extremamente brancas. Gina saiu logo atrás dele ainda o ouvindo resmungar, além de passar a maior vergonha, tinha levado uma detenção e era obrigada a ouvi-lo reclamar.

- Ótimo Malfoy não acredito que levei uma detenção por tua culpa. Porque você não se mata seu idiota e para de atormentar as pessoas que estão quietas no canto delas?

- Ah pelo amor de Merlim garota! Cala a sua boca uma vez na sua vida! Que inferno! -esbravejou ele parando no lugar e virando-se para encara-la. - Você já colocou a gente em detenção e parece não estar contente, o que mais você quer que eu lance em você um feitiço pra você ficar calada? Hein?

- Claro... agora fui eu que coloquei a gente em detenção, se você fosse um pouco mais racional e não tivesse ido encher a minha paciência, eu não teria te azarado, na verdade eu nem ia lembrar que você existe, e então não estaríamos aqui agora! – disse ela parando de andar também o fitando com as mãos na cintura.

Draco fazia uma careta dessas bem escandalosas ao vê-la parada assim, estava sendo mais uma vez audaciosa e conseguindo esgotar a paciência dele, a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi, colocar as mãos à frente do corpo na altura do pescoço e fingir apertar o pescoço de Gina soltando um grunhido.

- GRRRR sua insuportável!

- Está aprendendo a latir nas lições de adestramento by Lord das trevas Malfoy? – disse ela vendo aquela cena e rindo, voltando a andar. – Me poupe garoto.

- Onde foi que você aprendeu a ser tão chata? Foi com o seu irmão não é? Ou seria com o Potter, Weasley? - disse ele cutucando ela, sabia deixa-la irritada e buscaria até o ultimo motivo para faze-lo.

- Onde foi que você aprendeu a ser tão idiota e insuportável Mafoy?- disse ela o olhando irritada por ser cutucada, então fez uma cara de pensativa. – Deve ter sido sozinho né? Porque nem amigos você tem, acho que ninguém te suporta.

- Ai que você se engana, eu gosto de ser sozinho, pelo menos não preciso namorar o Potter e crescer nas costas da fama de outra pessoa! - dizia ele de forma confiante, estava conseguido fazer ela perder a paciência de novo.

- Eu namoro o Harry porque eu o amo. – disse sinceramente. – Mais afinal o que isso importa pra você? Na verdade você morre de inveja dele não é? Ele tem tudo o que você não tem, amigos que gostam dele pelo jeito dele e não pelo dinheiro, ele tem amor, ele tem uma namorada e você o que tem Malfoy?- ela parou de andar de novo o encarando de forma irônica. – Você não tem NADA".

- Ah não tenho? - dizia ele rindo de forma divertida - Eu tenho uma coisa... - caminhava em direção a ela lentamente, deixando a expressão macabra e maldosa reinar em sua face. - Eu tenho uma certeza, a certeza de que você me deseja Weasley, a certeza de que você uma vez desejou a minha boca, ou acha que eu me esqueci do beijo tão bem correspondido que você me deu! - ia se aproximando cada vez mais do corpo dela.

- Você é louco Malfoy, não tem certeza de nada, apenas imagina essas coisas porque deve me querer tanto. – ela disse o encarando e logo se afastando dele, talvez ficar assim muito perto fosse perigoso.

- Ah é, é isso o que você acha Weasley? Que eu imagino isso porque te desejo?

O sorriso brotava nos lábios dele, os olhos dele reluzia um cinza gelado e arrepiante, a iluminação era pouca, afinal estavam no meio de um corredor vazio. Draco se aproximava cada vez mais dela até que Gina de tanto fugir acabasse encostada na parede. Ele apenas foi se aproximando encostando uma das mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça dela.

- E se você por um instante só não estiver enganada?

Como ela odiava paredes, elas e prateleiras, porque sempre que estava com Malfoy havia uma dessas duas opções presentes? Era desconfortável sentir-se encurralada como estava agora de novo, porque depois de algum tempo de ir para trás, o para trás não existe mais e ai a única coisa que sobra é uma parede, ou uma prateleira. E que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Um Malfoy atraído por uma Weasley era praticamente impossível, tudo bem que ele era homem e como todo homem podia sentir esse tipo de coisa por uma mulher, mais um Malfoy veria numa Weasley no mínimo algo repugnante.

- Não fale besteiras Malfoy, seu papai não lhe ensinou que dizer mentiras é feio?

- Não, ele sempre disse que sem mentiras nós não sobrevivemos!

Respondeu de forma calma mais ainda em tom de brincadeira. Mas enfim ficou calado quando os corpos ficaram próximos um do outro, e as bocas também, Draco fazia questão de roçar a boca dele na dela.

- Diz pra mim Weasley, que você não quer sentir meu beijo de novo? Diz? Se mentir é tão feio, então quero escuta-la dizer a verdade... - havia mudado o tom para um sussurro provocativo, para um pedido pervertido e com palavras carregadas de desejo.

- Eu devia imaginar que isso só poderia vir de um Malfoy. – comentou sobre a primeira resposta dele.

O que ele achava que iria ganhar com aquele joguinho? Ela tinha uma leve impressão do que seria e realmente não estava nem um pouco disposta a ajuda-lo conseguir. Amava Harry não amava? Afinal, amou ele por toda sua infância, e porque diabos aquilo estava vindo em sua mente agora. Talvez por ele estar tão próximo dela, com aqueles lábios tentadores roçando nos dela, a impedisse de pensar direito, ou de pensar em coisas menos 'estranhas'. Mais desde quando pensar em Harry e no seu amor por ele tinha se tornado estranho.

- Eu sinto muito te desapontar Malfoy, mais não, eu não quero sentir seu beijo de novo, porque eu tenho nojo de você e já disse que seu beijo deve ser algo parecido como beijar um trasgo, satisfeito? – perguntou sorrindo cinicamente o empurrando de leve para que pudesse se desencostar da parede e sair dali.

- Então, me deixa experimentar Weasley...

Terminou de dizer puxando o braço dela antes que ela pudesse mesmo fugir e a jogou novamente na parede, com certa força fazendo-a bater contra. O "Weasley" foi uma resposta a ironia dela sobre a piada do trasgo. Em seguida Draco a prensou contra a parede se encaixando ao corpo dela, como estava na prateleira da Biblioteca aquela tarde, e novamente as bocas se colavam, mas ao invés de segurar algum pulso de Gina, Draco levou a mão até os cabelos dela e os puxou de forma forte, mas não pra machucar era só pra que ela não fugisse com o rosto. A língua dele invadia a boca dela com vontade, transformando aquilo em um beijo mais quente do que esses em que vocês trouxas estão acostumados a ver nos cinemas. Era aquele beijo no estilo tentador e fogoso, onde a única coisa que se poderia escutar era o roçar das línguas e a respiração forte.

Ele estava a beijando de novo, pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, o que havia de errado nessa história toda? O beijo dele dessa vez era diferente do outro, era tão mais quente e tão mais cheio de desejos. Sua mão em seu cabelo a deixava meio extasiada, as mãos dela estavam ao lado do próprio corpo, sem encostar-se em Draco, apesar dele estar a imprensando na parede e com o corpo bem colado. Era como se ele segurasse uma boneca no estilo marionete, mais ela correspondia ao beijo, tinha como não corresponder? Era quase que impossível. Sua consciência pesada um pouco em relação ao Harry, mais naquele momento sua mente não funcionava direito como deveria.

Draco continuava o beijo, e ela novamente correspondia, e testaria a vontade dela até o final. Escorregou uma das mãos pela parede passando-as ao lado do braço dela, e logo encostava a cintura de Gina, descendo até a coxa da garota e puxou encaixando os corpos, fazendo ela erguer uma das pernas e se equilibrar. Ele deixou que as cinturas se colassem mais, o contato dos corpos era tão evidente, queria saber quanto tempo ela resistiria sem se mover. Chupou em seguida a língua e os lábios dela, estava fazendo aquilo por diversão, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia mais vontade de beija-la, trocou o beijo de lado, transformando em algo mais tentador, buscava a língua da garota na boca, enquanto a mão lhe arranhava a coxa com leve força, e a outra puxava os cabelos dela fazendo-a erguer mais o rosto facilitando os movimentos da boca de Draco.

Porque ela não conseguia reagir? Poderia fazer qualquer coisa, empurra-lo, quem sabe morde-lo de novo, ou até mesmo aproveitar e agarra-lo de uma vez. Mais o problema era que ela não conseguia nem ao menos se mover direito, a não ser por sua boca e sua língua que estava em uma busca louca e fascinante pela dele. Sentiu sua perna sendo erguida por ele e apenas deixou, ele arranhava sua coxa por baixo da saia com certa força e Gina finalmente moveu-se levando a própria mão em cima da dele e a tirando. Ela não era inocente, mais era a primeira vez que alguém lhe arranhava daquela forma tão desejosa, Harry não era assim, sempre a tratando como uma boneca de porcelana que fosse quebrar a qualquer momento, e também nunca tinha tido um amasso assim tão quente com ele. Tinha medo das coisas saírem de seu controle, era virgem ainda e perder a virgindade por impulso não era com ela, e Harry sempre a apoiou e entendeu sua posição. Ficou segurando a mão dele para longe de sua coxa mais ainda a deixava como estava, sem abaixa-la e deixava o beijo continuar, aquela língua em sua boca estava tão bom.

Draco ainda sentia a língua de Gina e a mão da garota que o impedia de tocar seu corpo, odiava isso, era do tipo atrevido e gostava de ser assim, a mão dele buscou novamente a coxa de Gina, e dessa vez ele quem segurou a mão dela e a afastou da coxa dela, voltando a passar a própria novamente pela pele dela, arranhando-a, deixando um risinho maldoso escapar. Cessou o beijo meio de repente, só pra deixa-la com vontade de beija-lo de novo, começou a passar os lábios pelo queixo dela e logo pelo pescoço de Gina pressionando mais o corpo no dela e logicamente mais ela contra a parede, passando a roçar a cintura na dela com certa intensidade, talvez na mesma intensidade que a língua dele percorria o pescoço dela dando leves chupões. Draco estava bem controlado ainda, apenas queria provoca-la, talvez arrancar daquela menina tão ousada alguns gemidos de prazer onde teria a certeza que a enlouqueceria. Iria guardar o gosto daquela boca o resto da noite e faria questão de prova-la outras vezes mais aquele ano, cada segundo que passava tinha a certeza de que tudo se tornaria mais divertido.

Aquilo não estava certo, a maldita consciência dela gritava para que ela se afastasse dele de uma vez e não deixasse que ele voltasse a tocar seu corpo depois que ele fugiu das mãos dela. Ela deveria realmente sentir nojo dele, e não sentir desejo como estava sentindo naquele momento. Draco era atrevido e ela não sabia muito bem se aquilo era bom, e também estava na hora de parar com aquela loucura. Quando ele deixou de beija-la na boca ela aproveitou para empurra-lo e baixou suas pernas ficando firme no chão.

- Para com isso Malfoy. Nunca mais encoste em mim ok? – disse meio desconcertada, arrumando a saia um pouco torta e os cabelos por ele ter pego ela daquela forma. Olhou ele uma última vez e saiu correndo de perto dele. Tinha certeza que esse gesto o faria se gabar, mais não estava se importando, estava tão confusa agora. E o pior sentindo-se culpada por ter 'traído' seu namorado.

Malfoy deixou-se ser empurrado, antes isso que receber uma nova mordida. Escutou o que ela disse mais não se importou, apenas sorriu vendo-a correr, passando a língua nos próprios lábios sentindo o gosto dela, e como sentia ainda, fechou os olhos por um instante tocando os lábios com os dedos e encostando na parede soltando um riso divertido.

-Ah... eu pego você Weasley... - disse a si mesmo.


	3. Acordos e Discussões

**Olá queridas[os, quero agradecer aos comentários carinhosos e fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando da história, muita coisa vai rolar e muita coisa vai ficar quente ainda :P continuem comentando oks? Bjuus, Buh.**

**Capítulo 3**

Naquela noite quando Gina chegou ao salão comunal de sua casa, ainda teve de responder as perguntas que seu irmão Rony obrigou-a, aquelas do tipo de que boatos eram aqueles dela e do Malfoy brigando na biblioteca, e depois o que ela tinha feito até agora e onde estava. Ela respondeu, porém um tanto com a cabeça em outro planeta, ou melhor, em outra casa. Depois Gina subiu pro seu dormitório onde tomou um banho demorado e logo depois de por seu pijama deitou-se na cama tentando dormir, o que não demorou muito.

Longas horas depois, quando o sol já entrava pela janela e invadia seus olhos indiscretamente, a menina mexeu-se na cama incomodamente até que finalmente abriu os olhos devagar. Sentou-se na cama coçando os olhos levemente, sua cabeça estava meio pesada e cheia de pensamentos. Talvez fosse sua consciência que estivesse lhe fazendo aquilo, por estar tão pesada em relação ao beijo dela e de Malfoy, e não podia negar dessa vez que tinha correspondido e gostado, mais também jamais admitiria. Finalmente levantou-se os pés descalços no chão frio, caminhando até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira enchendo a mão de água após fazer as duas como uma concha e levando ao rosto para acordar melhor, em seguida escovou os dentes e após se despir tomou um banho rápido.

Quando já estava vestida e descendo as escadas para o salão comunal, pode ver Harry sentado em uma das poltronas, acompanhado de Rony e Hermione que só pra variar discutiam sobre alguma coisa. A ruiva caminhou até o namorado sentando-se ao seu lado e dando-lhe um selinho recostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Pensei que já tinha ido tomar café... – comentou dando um leve aceno ao irmão e Mione.

- Estava esperando por você... achei que gostaria de ir comigo. – o moreno de olhos verdes respondeu, tentando encontrar os olhos da namorada que não conseguia nem ao menos encara-lo.

- Não precisava ter se incomodado, mais fico feliz que esperou...

- Gina está tudo bem com você? – Harry então se virou um pouco no sofá fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e finalmente encara-lo.

- Claro amor, porque não estaria?

- Hum... esquece isso, deve ter sido uma impressão errada. É hoje sua detenção com o Malfoy não é?

- Sim... depois do jantar, na sala da Minerva.

- Olha... não ligue para as provocações dele tudo bem? Apenas ignore.

- Ignorar... claro. – sorriu um tanto forçado, ele dava aquele tipo de conselho quando ele mesmo não ignorava as provocações do Malfoy.

- Olha, se vocês quiserem tomar café sem se atrasar para a aula é bom que a gente vá agora.- Gina pode ouvir a voz de Hermione já perto da porta ao lado de Rony, ambos com as mochilas nas costas.

- Harry eu esqueci minha mochila lá em cima, pode ir com eles eu alcanço vocês...

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele levantando-se pegando a própria mochila no chão e pondo nas costas. Gina levantou-se também lhe dando um beijo carinhoso.

- Tenho... pode ir, daqui a pouco estou lá.

Viu ele sair junto de Mione e Rony e subiu as escadas do dormitório pulando alguns degraus logo entrando no quarto e arrumou suas coisas de qualquer forma dentro da mochila. Logo ela já estava saindo pelo buraco da mulher gorda ouvindo-a cantar qualquer coisa, cantar muito mal por sinal. Começou a caminhar pelos corredores em direção ao salão principal.

XXxXxXx

Draco havia retornado ao salão comunal da sonserina após ficar mais alguns minutos envolvido na imagem e no sabor que era a língua de Gina. Sim, o gosto dela insistia em permanecer em sua boca, e a pele dela se arrepiando da forma que minutos atrás estavam, lhe encantava de fato. Podia sentir a respiração ainda, a boca dela tremula. Mas o que é que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava mesmo sonhando com uma Weasley, recordando seu beijo, que tipo de Malfoy tem uma recaída dessas?

Ele rapidamente chegou ao quarto, preferiu não fazer barulho e assim não acordaria ninguém, afinal seus "guarda costas" estavam roncando tão alto que chegava a tremer os vidros das pesadas janelas do quarto. Vestiu seu pijama, levemente verde, onde à parte de cima de botão estava aberta, a cama, bom ele afundava na cama macia e aconchegante, deixou que seus pensamentos vagassem na profundidade que talvez tenha se tornado aquele amasso, se é que podia chamar de amasso nem atrevido ela o havia permitido ser. Foi se perdendo até que tudo se tornasse escuro, e ele lembrasse apenas daquelesroncos, e por fim mais nada, até sentir um cutucão.

- Ei Draco!! Ei Draco!

Ah maldita hora para despertá-lo, quem seria o idiota dessa vez, arriscou abrir um dos olhos vendo Crabbie já vestido.

- Não vai se levantar não? Temos aula, e tomar o café entende?

- Ah me deixa em paz seu grande saco de batatas desmiolado, eu não quero levantar!

Era o tipo de birra que ele estava acostumado a fazer, e o amigo já ignorava, apenas deixou o quarto sem sequer espera-lo. A julgar pela fome daqueles dois marmanjos, eles se colocariam a correr diretamente ao Salão Principal se empanturrar de torradas e geléia de abóbora. Talvez as horas das refeições fossem os únicos momentos que aqueles dois idiotas não esperassem por Draco.

Ele logo se levantou, caminhando até o banheiro coçando a cabeça bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos, parou um instante se olhando no espelho e saboreando sua cara de recém desperto. Chegou até mesmo a achar graça. Colocou o rosto debaixo da torneira fria, o corpo se arrepiava, a água estava gelada. Balançou o rosto e logo penteou os cabelos da mesma forma pra traz ainda deixando a franja jogada por seus olhos cinzas e tons brilhantes de azul. Poucos instantes e já estava pronto, impecável,sua roupa sempre galante. A capa brilhante como os sapatos de alta classe, a gravata que reluzia e contrastava em seu tom cinza prateado e verde musgo, tudo transformava mais e cada vez mais Draco em uma imagem bela de se ver. Bela, pra quem não se metesse em seu caminho.

Pegou por fim a mochila e obviamente a varinha presa na capa agora. Deixou o salão comunal da Sonserina e vagou pelos corredores, não pensou em quase nada aquela manhã talvez estivesse em um momento muito calmo, ou acelerado demais de seu dia. Até ver uma silhueta, e a silhueta transformou-se em forma, e de forma virou cor, cabelos, corpo e mulher. Era ela, a garota, cabelos de fogo, Virginia Weasley. Pronto agora os pensamentos da noite anterior retornava a sua mente e a malicia de Draco o afogava em desejo. O beijo, maldita seja Weasley com aquele beijo tão provocante.

Olhou para um lado e olhou para o outro o corredor vazio aquela manhã o que custaria provoca-la só um pouco, nada de brigas. Eram testes de desejo, testaria seus limites e estava convencido cada segundo mais que ela o desejava.

Acelerou o passo e rapidamente largou a mochila no chão abraçando Gina por trás fazendo-a parar no corredor, levou a boca até o ouvido dela, prendendo com a mão a cintura da garota fazendo-a ficar pressionada contra o corpo dele. Sussurrou então lentamente, de forma ensaiada e sexy.

- Bom dia doce princesa... – ele riu, maldito cinismo que ele conseguia tantas vezes ter. –Espero que tenha tido uma noite tão perfeita quanto a minha, Weasley... por que o gosto de sua boca ainda permanece da minha, e esta, está louca para saborear seus lábios uma vez mais.

Ela ainda caminhava rápido pelos corredores pois estava já um tanto atrasada, quando sentir algo ou o que se confirmou depois ser alguém lhe abraçar por trás de uma forma nada inocente. Logo ouviu a voz em seu ouvido e por um segundo pode sentir seu corpo todo tremer, desde os cabelos muito vermelhos até seus pés. Não podia acreditar naquilo, só podia ser brincadeira. Deixou a mochila cair no chão e levou as próprias mãos aos braços de Malfoy que envolvia sua cintura tentando se soltar dele. Estava com as bochechas vermelhas e seu coração batia forte pelo susto de alguém chegar lhe 'encoxando' no meio do corredor.

- O que pensa que está fazendo seu louco? Me solte Malfoy!

Draco escutava-a, a voz dela o deixava mais tentado, o jeito que ela tentava fugir, apenas se prendeu mais ao corpo dela.

- Te soltar? Porque Weasley? Eu estou só começando o que eu não consegui ontem... - dizia ele em tom malicioso ainda próximo ao ouvido dela, deixou em seguida que uma das mãos escorregasse pelo corpo de Gina alcançando a coxa dela e arranhando levantando levemente sua saia.

- Pare com isso Malfoy, o que a com você garoto? – ela perguntou e quando sentiu as mãos dele em suas coxas reuniu toda sua força para tirar os braços dele de sua cintura, em seguida ficando de frente para ele o olhando com raiva. – Disse para não encostar mais em mim, é surdo? Ou se faz de idiota por costume?

Talvez ele fosse surdo, e talvez se fizesse de idiota por costume, mas alguma dessas duas opções importava agora? Draco insistiu em um movimento de cabeça aproximando mais os rostos, abaixando um pouco o tronco.

- É só um beijo Weasley, sei que você gostou da minha boca grudada na sua, e ninguém vai saber que você me beijou... somente eu e você estamos aqui, agora. – ele ia diminuindo a voz conforme aproximava mais a boca dele da dela, deixava o sorriso tão bem depositado nos lábios só pra provoca-la como ele tanto gostava de fazer.

- Não interessa se é um beijo ou não Malfoy, eu tenho um namorado que amo, e mesmo que fosse para traí-lo com alguém fique ciente que jamais seria com você, seu verme! – disse ela se afastando e antes de voltar a andar cuspiu no chão perto dos brilhantes sapatos tão bem ilustrados dele, como se demonstrasse nojo.

Pegou sua mochila no chão jogando-a nas costas e virando-se, seguiu seu caminho, estava perto do salão principal e agora sim muito atrasada. Se conseguisse comer uma torrada seria muito e sempre que sentia fome era quando o almoço mais demorava a chegar. Harry também devia estar preocupado com sua demora, já que ela disse que só iria buscar a mochila, mais encontrar aquele trasgo no meio do caminho não estava em seus planos.

- Verme? - repetiu ele de forma cruel e intrigante. - Lembro-me de ontem ter chamado você e sua família de verme, se eu sou verme e você também, bom Gina vamos nos juntar, e eu te ensino como fazer vermezinhos! - que doce diversão era aparentar que nada lhe afetava tudo que ela usava para irrita-lo. - Eu sempre faço com jeitinho e gostoso, você iria adorar, pena que não faz idéia do que está perdendo, cheia de birra, e curiosa pra saber onde minha mão iria parar se você deixasse aquele beijo se terminar!

Sorrir, e sorrir, o que mais irritava uma pessoa quando estava nervosa é ver que alguém está sorrindo, e sabia que se ela não se irritasse ao vê-lo sorrir, quando encontrasse Harry todo sorridente, ela gritaria com ele perguntando algo como "O que é que você está sorrindo seu idiota?", deixou que ela se afastasse pegando a mochila no chão e caminhando para o salão Principal.

- Eu estava louco pra tomar meu café da manhã, adoro maçã. - disse alto o suficiente pra ela escutar - Principalmente as bem vermelhas!

Gina fazia de tudo para não dar atenção às provocações dele, ouvia os comentários dele carregados de duplo sentido, e ia caminhando por entre as mesas da Grifinófia e da casa ao lado, até avistar Harry com seu irmão e Hermione. Sentou-se ao lado do namorado e só depois disso percebeu que ficava bem de frente a mesa da Sonserina, e conseqüentemente em frente a Malfoy. Tentou ignora-lo e não olha para frente, pegou uma torrada na qual passou geléia de morango, sua preferida e logo ouvia a voz de Harry.

- Você demorou... algum problema?

- Não Harry eu só... encontrei uma amiga de outra casa no caminho e me distrai conversando. – disse olhando o namorado de relance colocando um pedaço da torrada na boca.

- Hum... tive a impressão de tê-la visto entrar sozinha... – ele comentou insinuando que ela estava mentindo mais sutilmente.

- O que há Harry, até você vai pegar no meu pé agora? – sim, ela já estava irritada com Malfoy, e agora Harry a enchia de perguntas, o que tanto ele queria saber?

- Desculpe, eu só achei...

- Achou errado! – interrompeu-o levantando-se da mesa. – Perdi a fome, a gente se vê no almoço. – terminou indo em direção a porta do salão principal, seria a primeira a chegar na aula de transfiguração, mais era melhor do que ficar sendo interrogada.

Enquanto isso na mesa da frenteMalfoy apenas seguiu e entrou logo depois dela no salão principal, deliciava-se com a cena a minutos atrás, e sorria. Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina e mirou com os olhos cinza a mesa da Grifinória. Como adorava assistir ao sofrimento alheio, e no caso era o Potter com aquela maravilhosa cara de interrogação.

- Ei Draco, olha como essa torrada tá uma delicia! - interrompeu Crabbie, forçando Draco a parar de olhar tão saborosa cena.

- Não me interrompa! - disse ele meio seco ao colega.

Voltou a olhar a mesa da Grifinória, mas Gina havia sumido, teve até mesmo a reação de erguer um poucoocorpo procurando onde ela havia ido. Vendo-a rapidamente sair do salão principal, abriu um novo sorriso e dessa vez usufruía maldade. Ergueu-se da mesa.

- Nos vemos na aula de Poções, Snape não vai se incomodar se eu chegar atrasado... – pelo menos era iso que ele esperava.

Pegou a mochila jogando-a novamente nas costas e caminhou para fora do salão, procurando algumvestígio ou rastro da ruiva. Se a estavaperseguindo? Com toda a certeza, tinha jurado no dia anterior que transformaria a vida dela em um inferno e assim mesmo o faria, inferno para Virginia Weasley, e pura diversão para Draco Malfoy.

XXxXxXx

A garota caminhava pelos corredores indo em direção a sala da professora Minerva. Alguns alunos já começavam a aparecer fazendo o mesmo, e ela pode ver alguns rostos conhecidos no meio de outros. Transfiguração não era uma de suas matérias favoritas, gostava da professora mais já teria que vê-la depois do jantar na sua detenção, e ficar recebendo os olhares reprovadores dela ainda em aula era no mínimo, chato. Ficava imaginando qual seria a tarefa que ela deveria cumprir aquela noite junto com o Malfoy, e rezava muito para que fosse algo rápido porque passar muito tempo com ele não algo que pudesse se chamar agradável.

Malfoy olhou a volta tinham mais alunos por ali queria ainda que fosse tudo discreto, passava por entre alguns alunos sem perdoar em empurra-los, quem se meteria com o Malfoy? Em seguida tocou o braço de Gina virando-a imediatamente para ele.

- Nós não terminamos nossa conversa Weasley, porque você insiste em fugir de mim? - dizia em tom de ironia, só o fato de Draco conversar com Gina na frente de outras pessoas chegaria aos ouvidos de Harry e tudo começaria a esquentar.

Só podia ser brincadeira né? Malfoy realmente estava afim de atazanar a sua vida e ela nem ao menos sabia o porque. Quando sentiu o braço puxado e logo ele a sua frente, Gina bufou por uns segundos respirando fundo, talvez para conseguir a tão sonhada paciência para conseguir aturar aquele garoto. Algumas pessoas passavam ao lado deles e olhavam os dois conversando como se fosse a coisa mais anormal da face da terra, o que se você for ver friamente, de fato era!

- Está enganado Malfoy, a gente nem ao menos tem o que conversar, quer por favor soltar o meu braço?

- Olha ser grossa comigo não vai melhorar sua situação, eu estou tentando facilitar as coisas! Vou te aguentar 3 horas inteiras na detenção no mínimo, então que tal tentarmos ser menos grossos um com o outro?

Dizia sério. Como ele era falso, se ela o tratasse bem, suas armas contra o Potter melhorariam, e ele seria a ainda o melhor.

- O que acha, eu posso até tentar, quem sabe, te respeitar mais! - foi impossível conter esse comentário, era tão saboroso poder dizer aquilo, era tão superior a ela.

Gina quase riu na cara dele. Estava ouvindo direito ou Draco Malfoy, o sonserino mais prepotente e irritante estava lhe propondo um pouco de 'paz'?! Olhou-o de forma desconfiada, erguendo uma sombrancelha de leve e tirando com força seu braço das mãos dele, pensando por alguns segundos.

- O que te faz acreditar que eu vou confiar em você por um segundo que seja?

- O fato de que fui eu quem vim lhe pedir uma trégua, nada de berros gritos nem nada, até o fim da noite! O que acha? - dizia estendendo a mão pra ela. - Porque assim ficamos até menos tempo de Detenção! - encarava os olhos azuis da garota. Um azul intenso que o deixava levemente arrepiado, mas ainda sim sem perder o ar confiante.

Ela sabia que aceitar aquilo poderia ser como se meter num duelo de bruxos sem varinhas, correndo o risco de ser atacada e morta a qualquer momento, mais não custava tentar, afinal a proposta de ter Malfoy sem encher sua paciência pelo menos pelo resto do dia e futuramente a noite na detenção, era tentadora.

- Ok. – disse ela segurando a mão estendida do garoto. – Sem brigas e ofensas até o fim da noite. Agora se me der licença eu preciso ir pra aula antes que chegue atrasada. – ela soltou a mão da dele e caminhou alguns minutos até entrar na sala da professora Minerva, e deixa-lo para trás.

- Sem mordidas, tapas ou empurrões também... - logo a viu entrar na sala cruzando os braços erguendo um pouco a face olhando pro teto.- Obrigado Merlin...

Riu de forma divertida encarando os alunos que o olhavam com ar de interrogação como se quisessem saber o acordo que ele e Gina fizeram, afinal não era nada comum um sonserino e um grifinória conversando. Draco ignorou e começou a caminhar em direção as masmorras para a aula de poções.

XXxXxXx

As aulas naquele dia não demoraram a passar, talvez fosse só para que Gina tivesse que cumprir logo sua detenção ao lado de Malfoy. Durante o almoço encontrou-se com seu namorado no qual estava meio chateado pela atitude da garota no café da manhã. Ela tentou se desculpar e por mais que ele dissesse que estava tudo bem, ela o conhecia bem demais ara saber que o tudo bem dele era mais para um 'quem sabe daqui a pouco passa'. O resto da tarde ela passou na biblioteca, finalmente conseguindo pelo menos começar o seu dever de poções que Malfoy havia lhe atrapalhado naquele dia. Quando deu a hora perto do jantar, Gina juntou suas coisas e saiu da biblioteca indo até seu dormitório e deixando seu material ali. Desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus como se fosse uma criança ainda e logo já estava a caminho do salão principal.

Ao entrar no local pode ver que algumas pessoas já jantavam, e a ruiva ia caminhando entre as mesas sem conseguir evitar de dar uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina, mais os cabelos loiros que procurava não estavam lá, e nem Harry estava na mesa da Grifinória. Com certeza devia estar fazendo algo importante com seu irmão e Hermione, já que a guerra estava bem próxima nos últimos dias. O lord das trevas não estava poupando ninguém mais em seus ataques o que de fato estava preocupando a todos. Gina praticamente engoliu a comida, mais para não ficar com fome de noite porque naquele momento não sentia fome nenhuma. Quando olhou no relógio e esse marcava quinze minutos para as nove da noite ela levantou-se saindo do salão principal, indo para a tediosa detenção que ainda nem imaginava qual seria.

xXxXxXx

Draco deixou seus pensamentos caminharem por onde fosse, talvez principalmente pela imagem desconfiada da garota, aquilo era estranho estava tão concentrado no que queria fazer com Gina, em se divertir com tudo que a incomodava que o início da aula de poções passou rápido se não fosse por uma visita inconveniente a sua mesa. Geralmente as aulas de Snape eram silenciosas, o professor falava e os alunos escutavam, e às vezes era interrompida pela super nerd da Grifinória, Hemione. Tirando as vezes que Snape deixava a sala e os alunos aproveitavam aqueles minutos para trocaremingredientes e buscarem uma forma de se superarem em suas poções. Foi assim até Harry bater com as duas mãos na mesa de Malfoy fazendo-o olhar pra ele que permanecia com uma cara de interrogação.

- Porque você fez aquilo com a Gina ontem?

Draco havia se assustado, mas não pelo medo que aquele garoto de óculos meio baixos e cara de idiotalhe causava e sim pelo fato de que ele havia pego Draco desprevenido naquele berro.

- O que pensa que está fazendo pra gritar comigo assim Potter?

Draco disse imediatamente se levantando da mesa juntamente com Crabbie e Goyle. Draco pode ver Rony puxar o braço de Harry tentando faze-lo não avançar em Malfoy juntamente com Hermione.

- O que foi Potter tudo isso é ciúmes da sua namorada mostrar a calcinha ao colégio? Eu duvido que alguém tenha reclamado! – dizia ele sorrindo e olhando os amigos que riam com ele.

Draco teve a impressão mesmo de que Harry estava ficando mais irritado, e juntamente Ronald, que ganhava aquele tom avermelhado nas bochechas cheia de sardas e nas orelhas, agora apenas Hermione segurava os dois.

- Escuta aqui Malfoy! Se você chegar perto da Gina outra vez...

-Vamos me conte Potter, o que você vai fazer? – dizia rapidamente interrompendo ele em tom de desafio. Harry com o dedo meio apontado na face de Malfoy, aquele ataque de raiva que ele dava só lhe estimulava a provoca-lo.

- Harry deixa ele pra lá! – disse Hermione tentando puxar o amigo pra longe de Draco.

- Fique calada um instante garota, deixa o Potter responder, ou será que ele não tem língua pra isso? – Draco encarava Harry que parecia mais furioso, tirando a varinha das vestes e apontando Draco.

O loiro teve a mesma reação ao vê-lo tirar a varinha das vestes, apontando para a face do garoto vendo a varinha dele apontada para o próprio rosto. Crabbie e Goyle apontaram suas respectivas varinhas para Harry e rapidamente Rony apontou a varinha para Crabbieenquanto Hermione apontava para Goyle. Draco e Harry mantinham contato visual tão intenso que pareciam que faíscas saltavam entre eles. Draco mantinha o olhar sério e profundo.

- Não me obrigue Malfoy...

- Eu não te obrigo à nada, apenas falo o que realmente acho! – dizia meneando a cabeça com um ar superior ao que Harry havia falado -... eu sempre tenho o que eu quero Potter não me desafie.

-POTTER, MALFOY o que pensam que estão fazendo? – a voz era tão fria e cortante que ambos reconheceram imediatamente. Snape havia voltado a sala, e nenhum deles nem sequer tinham começado a fazer a tal poção anti-espinhas. - Será que uma detenção apenas não lhe foi agradável Malfoy? Quer receber outra?

– Desculpe professor, mas ele quem começou o ataque e todos aqui estão de prova! – disse Draco abaixando a varinha, Crabbie e Goyle concordavam com a cabeça de forma frenética assim como os demais alunos da sonserina, e obviamente os da Grifinória negavam, culpando Draco de haver iniciado tudo.

– Então o senhor Potter gosta de arrumar confusão na minha aula, imagino que 20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória resolvam o problema.

- Mas professor eu só... – tentou retrucar Harry rapidamente.

- 30 pontos...

- Mas...

- 40 pontos!

- Profe...

- 50 Pontos! - disse Snape mais alto. – Vai mesmo continuar Potter?

Harry se calou imediatamente ao receber um novo puxão de Hermione que o fizera sentar na cadeira, Draco olhou Crabbie e Goyle sorrindo e sentou-se também segurando a vontade de rir que tinha daquele idiota. Guardou a varinha, o restante da aula passou de forma tão divertida pelos comentários feitos por seus colegas.

Draco deixou a sala após passar no meio de Rony e Harry fazendo-os girar e não falarem nada por Snape ainda estar presente. Draco conseguiu despistar os amigos, encostando-se no corredor teria mais aulas esse dia, mas estas foram tão rápidas por ainda estar planejando tudo o que faria aquela noite. Jamais pensou que esperaria tanto para chegar em uma detenção. O fato era que ele estava se divertindo nesses últimos dois dias com cada resposta que Virginia lhe dava.

Quando a noite finalmente chegou, ele nem quis jantar, tinha almoçado bem, ajeitou a gravata do uniforme e vestiu a capa. Eram 15 para às nove. Passou a caminhar pelos corredores agora escuros. As tochas meio apagadas eram a única iluminação que tinham. Os sapatos faziam um leve barulho ao tocar o chão frio, rapidamente chegaria a sala de Minerva tentando imaginar o que teria de fazer.

xXxXxXx


	4. A Detenção

**Capítulo 4 **

**A Detenção**

Era a sua primeira detenção aquele ano, quem sabe até a primeira detenção de todos os anos. Não que Gina fosse totalmente santa e inocente e que nunca aprontava, mais suas 'bagunças' não eram tão graves ao ponto de chegar a uma detenção. Eram quase 21:00 horas e os corredores da escola a noite começavam a ficar frios e sombrios. A ruiva caminhava com os braços a abraçar o próprio corpo e o único som que ela ouvia era o de seus sapatos colegiais enquanto caminhava. Dobrou um corredor e logo viu um pouco ao longe a sala da professora iluminada apenas por alguns archotes. Apressou os passos chegando até a porta, bateu de leve na mesma vendo a professora erguer os olhos de um pergaminho que estava sobre a própria mesa.

- Entre senhorita Weasley.

- Com licença professora.

- Vamos esperar o senhor Malfoy chegar e logo falarei o que tem que ser feito.

- Tudo bem professora. – disse Gina simplesmente parando ao lado de uma das carteiras próximas a mesa de Minerva.

Draco continuou a caminhar, a capa jogada nos ombros, estava calmo com a expressão simples. Não demorou a ver a sala da professora Minerva. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros bagunçando-os mais uma vez fazendo-os ficar com um ar moleque e todo sexy. Entrou na sala quase que imitando os passos de Gina. Bateu na porta chamando atenção das duas que o observavam, banhado pela luz, um semblante jovem e belo como era.

- Entre senhor Malfoy.

- Com Licença professora.

E logo se sentou em uma da carteias do outro lado da sala longe de Gina. A professora então levantou-se da própria cadeira dando a volta em sua mesa, olhando para os dois com os olhos duros e as expressões severas de sempre.

- Agora que estão aqui, devo lhes informar que a detenção dos dois será limpar o corujal, se me acompanharem vou poder explicar melhor o que tem de ser feito.

Sem esperar argumentos ou reclamações ela saiu da sala esperando que os dois fizessem o mesmo, e foi o que realmente fizeram. Caminharam longos minutos até a torre onde ficava o corujal, Gina nem sequer olhava na direção de Malfoy, temia que o acordo entre os dois tivesse sido apenas um plano de momento e que se abrisse à boca ele começasse a ofende-la. Não que tivesse medo dele, sabia muito bem responder a altura, mais brigar na frente da professora não seria nada inteligente. Logo já estavam no corujal, e Minerva foi direta e intimidadora.

- Aqui tem baldes com água e panos, vocês vão ter que limpar tudo até não haver nenhuma sujeira, e só poderão sair após terminarem, sem magia é claro, e sem brigas é obvio. – ela foi até a porta e antes de sair ainda disse. – Boa detenção.

Gina olhava inconformada para a porta aberta do corujal onde não existia mais a professora e depois para Malfoy que parecia mais perplexo que ela. Não acreditava que ia ter que limpar aquilo tudo e sem magia ainda! Ela sempre ajudava seus pais limpando a casa, mais era totalmente diferente daquilo, mais bem... se não tinha jeito.

- Não acredito nisso. – resmungou ela indo até um dos baldes e pegando um pano.

Agachou-se na frente do mesmo colocando o pano dentro dele, então dobrou umas três vezes as mangas da camisa branca, sua saia por estar agachada subiu um pouco deixando um tanto de suas coxas amostra. Tirou o pano do balde o torcendo e começou a limpar o chão que estava sujo e mais próximo dela. Então parou por um segundo olhando Malfoy.

- Vai ficar ai parado ou vai me ajudar?

Malfoy ficou mesmo perplexo ao ver Minerva deixar o corujal, sabia que era uma detenção mais nunca limpou nada na vida, achava até mesmo de início que era brincadeira, encarava a porta por aqueles minutos até escutar o que Gina disse, passou a observa-la e logo olhou a saia da garota que insistiu em se levantar deixando a coxa dela a mostra. "Professora Minerva, de hoje em diante você é minha professora favorita.." e novamente foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela pergunta de Gina.

- Vai começar a me atacar logo de cara Weasley? - disse ele como se fizesse um lembrete ao acordo deles.

Draco tirou a capa caminhando até a janela e pousou a mesma ali, logo afrouxou a gravata e a tirou colocando na janela.

- Vamos limpar isso logo! - disse ele por fim como se a obedecesse, dobrou as próprias mangas se aproximando do balde e pegando um pano e simplesmente afundou o pano na água torcendo-o.

- Não estou te atacando Malfoy... acho que você tem mania de perseguição sabia?

Comentou, então ficando de joelhos no chão para facilitar o jeito de se mover ali para limpar. Conforme ia esfregando o pano no chão meio abaixada era possível para quem estivesse a sua frente ver o começo de seu colo, pois havia dois botões da blusa da garota abertos. Seus cabelos ruivos caiam por seu rosto pelos movimentos e ela teimava em tira-los dos olhos insistentemente. Ela então voltou sua atenção a Malfoy, rindo de leve.

- Sabe... nunca imaginei um dia ver um Malfoy limpando titica de coruja. – e agora o riso de leve tornava-se um riso divertido, quase uma gargalhada.

Draco deu de ombros devido a fala de mania de perseguição dela. Logo passou a esfregar o pano úmido no chão escutando o comentário dela e a risada, Draco respirou muito fundo para não responder algo como "Incrível, pois eu não imaginei lugar melhor para um Weasley estar, coincidência não é?" mais não, ao invés disso ele apenas ergueu o rosto e a encarou com um sorriso amarelo, e logo encarou o colo dela aqueles primeiros botões abertos, que lhe eram tentadores, fizeram até mesmo o sorriso dele ficar mais natural, tão natural que da forma que estava abaixado perdeu o equilíbrio indo direto contra o chão e caindo sobre o balde enfiando a mão dentro deste fazendo a água espirrar por toda a camisa dele.

- Ah mais que merda! - dizia ele meio irritado levantando-se vendo a camisa molhada. - Não acredito que estraguei minha roupa! - dizia ainda mais pra si mesmo do que pra ela, começou então a abrir os botões da camisa até tira-la.

Gina riu mais ainda ao ver a cena dele quase caindo de cara no balde e quando o viu levantar ergueu o rosto também o acompanhando. Então ele começou a abrir os botões da camisa até tira-la, e logo Gina pode ver o físico tão bem distribuído dele. Ficou meio que de boca aberta mais logo se recompôs voltando a olhar para baixo e esfregar o chão.

- Isso é só lavar Malfoy, não tem nada estragado, seu bebe chorão. – disse ela brincando.

- Ah, mas não vai ser você quem vai ficar com frio! - disse ele simplesmente respondendo pra ela.

Logo levou a camisa até a janela, e jogou o pano molhado sobre o ombro virando-se novamente pra ela.

- Quando eu ficar gripado vou chamar você pra cuidar de mim, afinal você que nos deixou de detenção! - disse rindo de leve.

Fez uma cara de birra e confiante, deixando esboçado um leve sorriso. Enquanto uma gota escapava do pano e caia pelo peito de Malfoy contornando as linhas de seu toráx e escorregando pela barriga toda quadriculada como em uma tortura visual a quem assistisse a mesma, sumindo em sua calça.

- Claro... aí você acorda porque só nos seus sonhos eu ficaria perto de você se não fosse obrigada a isso.

Disse ela tentando não prestar atenção no corpo tão bem distribuído dele. Molhou novamente o pano no balde e o torcendo indo meio que engatinhando até outro lado do chão começando a limpar. Conforme ia mexendo-se era possível perceber as corujas em seus puleiros a observar os dois, como se por ordem da professora para que fizessem tudo direito. Ergueu os olhos e pode ver Edwiges, muito branca como sempre, olhando-a como se a vigiasse para seu dono.

- Ui, cuidado Weasley ou assim eu me apaixono! - riu em seguida, não foi uma piada com malicia pelo menos não dessa vez.

Ela engatinhava procurando outro lugar pra limpar, Draco apenas entortou a cabeça tentando ver abaixo da saia de Gina de novo enquanto fingia se abaixar pra limpar mais uma vez o chão. A garota nem percebeu os olhares maliciosos de Malfoy, continuou limpando e após um tempo deixou o pano de lado tentando prender os cabelos de qualquer forma. Só de pensar que ainda tinham quase o chão inteiro, mais os puleiros e algumas gaiolas para limpar já sentia-se muito cansada.

- Sabe... eu tinha dúvidas de que a professora Minerva não ia com a minha cara... acho que hoje tive a certeza.

- Sabe, eu sempre tive certeza de que ela não ia com a minha cara, mas hoje eu só vi mesmo que ela me odeia! - dizia ele soltando um riso achando certa graça em seguida sentando-se no chão sem se importar mesmo com a roupa esfregando a droga de uma titica que estava grudada. - Essas corujas podiam cagar menos, será que não existe nenhum feitiço pra trancar a cloaca de uma coruja?

Gina ao ouvir aquilo não pode conter o riso. Malfoy apesar de tudo era engraçado quando queria, ou talvez fosse sem nem ao menos perceber. Ela sentou-se também cruzando as pernas esticadas ainda rindo.

- Ai Malfoy... como você é ruim. Coitada das corujas. – disse dando um leve sorriso.

- Ruim nada imagine só, elas iriam explodir porque não poderiam cagar! Chega a ser tão legal, tá, talvez não fosse tão legal assim, porque nos estaríamos aqui agora limpando restos mortais de coruja ao invés de suas "cheirosas" titicas! - disse a palavra "cheirosas" e forma mais irônica que pode encontrar, soltando um riso de leve encarando ela.

É definitivamente agora havia mudado de opinião ela era linda sorrindo, mais linda do que quando estava irritada, mais linda do que quando as orelhas dela ficavam vermelhas. Malfoy acorda, por favor, você está falando de uma Weasley, o ser repugnante que tem que limpar os pés dos elfos domésticos, lembrado? É ele se lembrava, mas tinha a certeza de ela era a limpadora de pés de elfos domésticos mais linda que ele já viu.

Ainda riu do último comentário dele e então os dois ficaram em silêncio. Olhava Malfoy que a encarava de uma maneira que a deixa muito sem graça, e quando eu digo muito, é porque é muito mesmo. Ao ponto dela desviar o olhar por uns instantes sentindo a face queimar e depois voltar a olha-lo tentando aparentar que estava sentindo-se 'normal'.

- O que foi Malfoy?

- Não nada, ahm, desculpe... - Draco balançou a cabeça como se saísse do transe.

Sim, ele tinha mesmo ficado sem graça desviando os olhos dela, olhando pro chão, a pele dele ganhava um tom rosado, as bochechas fazendo com que ele até se encolhesse um pouco fugindo dos olhos dela que provavelmente o encaravam nesta situação constrangedora.

- Não... eu estou vendo direito? Você está envergonhado Malfoy? – perguntou ela rindo ficando de joelhos novamente, o fitando curiosa. Aliais aquela cena em si era toda curiosa.

Draco abria um leve sorriso fugindo mais dos olhos dela se levantando do chão.

- Nem sonhe Weasley! Eu jamais ficaria envergonhado! - disse caminhando até o puleiro de uma das corujas espantando esta e começando a limpa-lo só pra ficar de costas para a garota.

- Não sei porque... não tem nada demais em sentir-se envergonhado. – ela deu de ombros vendo-o dar as costas a ela. Voltou a esfregar o chão numa posição bem comprometedora mais nem se importava ele não estava olhando mesmo.

Draco virou-se imediatamente para responder a ela arregalando os olhos, mordendo os próprios lábios, mas que menina mais, mais sexy era aquela que se colocava nas piores posições só pra ele sentir-se tentado? Devia estar fazendo de propósito só podia.

- Por Merlin Virginia! - disse ele fechando os olhos batendo o pé. - Eu estou tentando ser um garoto decente você poderia me ajudar?

Na mesma hora em que o ouviu sentiu as bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas e ela levantou-se de imediato, lançando a ele um olha repreendor e foi para perto da coruja de Harry, limpar por ali. Não disse nada, afinal não fez por mal, pelo menos não com a intenção de provoca-lo, não tinha culpa se ele era um tarado e que só pensava naquilo.

Draco assistiu-a se afastar e deu um passo a frente, vendo o andar dela, como ela podia ser assim? Aquele jeito, aquele corpo, os olhos, os cabelos, garotinha impossível, talvez devesse ignorar a presença dela e tirar da cabeça tudo o que estava pensando tinha que humilha-la tinha que ser melhor que ela. E antes mesmo que se desse conta estava caminhando em direção a ela.

Ela o sentiu se aproximar e o encarou meio curiosa, ele não tinha terminado de limpar o lado dele, então o que ele queria? Imaginou que ele tivesse se cansado do acordo deles e ido provoca-la com alguma ofensa a sua família, ou provocações em relação a Harry. Às vezes pensava seriamente se Malfoy não tinha inveja de Harry, porque ele às vezes demonstrava tanto isso.

- O que você quer Malfoy, não terminou de limpar o seu lado... aqui é minha parte.

Draco parou no lugar olhando pra ela o que era mesmo que ele tinha ido fazer ali? Era uma ótima pergunta esta que ela lhe fazia. O que? Aqueles segundo ao qual ela o encarava o deixavam tímido mais nunca aparentemente, apenas precisava pensar rápido.

- Eu pensei, se você não ia precisar de ajuda, tem uma parte mais alta aqui! - disse rapidamente apontando uma parte do puleiro que era mais alto que ela. - Eu só pensei... -dizia baixando a voz. Tá tinha sido uma ótima desculpa digna de um Malfoy, afinal não ficou simplesmente parado parecendo um idiota.

- Ahn claro pode ficar aqui eu vou pra lá... – disse apontando o outro lado onde havia puleiros mais baixos.

- NÃO... - respondeu ele e logo arregalou os olhos, virando o rosto... - Quero dizer, tudo bem... - dizia ficando de costas pra ela se esticando pra limpar a parte mais alta fechando os olhos. "Idiota, idiota, que tipo de idiota é você Malfoy? Seu idiota, juro que se ela falar algo, sobre esse não eu te mato!... Ah cala sua boca seu merda!... cala a boca você!"

- Ok... – disse ela simplesmente o olhando meio confusa e então foi para o outro lado do corujal começando a limpar um dos puleiros.

Malfoy era mais estranho do que ela imaginava, às vezes o olhava meio de canto mais logo desviava seus olhos, tentando prestar atenção no que fazia. Que horas deviam ser? Parecia que já tinha passado tanto tempo ali e quando olhou no relógio admirou-se que só haviam passado quinze minutos.

Draco sentiu-se até mais aliviado, mas o silêncio pela primeira vez em sua vida parecia encomodar, tinha que pensar em algo para quebrá-lo e talvez o pudesse.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – disse ele simplesmente, ainda virado de costa para ela, tentando alcançar as partes sujas.

- Ahn sim mais dependendo de qual for não espere respostas. – disse ela virando-se para olha-lo.

- Porque correspondeu meu beijo ontem no corredor? - Draco disse sem se virar pra ela ainda limpando e soltando um riso. Depois apenas virou o rosto ficando com este de perfil e a olhando.

- Essa é uma das perguntas que você não devia esperar respostas. – disse simplesmente voltando a limpar, tirando os olhos dos dele.

- E porque não? - agora ele virava o corpo inteiro em direção a ela. - Quanto mais você esconde mais curioso fico pra descobrir!

- Não estou escondendo nada Malfoy, só não entendo o porque é tão importante para você saber disso. Claro, a não ser para inflar ainda mais o seu ego que já é enorme.

- Talvez seja pra isso mesmo Weasley, então porque não termina de infla-lo... - dizia largando o pano e caminhando lentamente em direção a ela. - Eu sei que foi porque você gostou do beijo que recebeu...

- E se eu tiver gostado? Isso não importa em nada porque... porque... – ela pareceu ter se confundido. – Oras, não importa e isso basta.

- Pra mim não basta, eu sou um menino que gosta de provar das coisas Weasley eu gosto de testar limites! - disse rindo levemente.

Então a abraçou por trás como ele fez aquela manhã, envolveu o corpo dela encaixando-se nela, deixando-os em uma posição bastante confortável.

- Eu acho que você gostou sim, e até sonhou alguma vez quando receberia outro desses... é só dizer que você adorou o doce...

- Malfoy eu disse que era para não encostar mais em mim. – disse ela tentando manter a voz firme, mais era difícil com aquele contato dos dois.

Gina sentia seu corpo tremer e dar choque quando Draco a pegava daquela forma. Era como se um calor estranho subisse por toda a sua espinha e a fizesse perder um pouco da razão.

- Ah, mas lembre-se, eu sou um menino mau...- disse passando a boca por perto da orelha dela sussurrando - Um menino muito, muito mau...

E logo riu aquele riso maldosamente delicioso, aquela forma que tinha de ser ele mesmo nessas situações e dizer o que queria de forma tão calculada, deixou que a língua agora contornasse a orelha dela.

- É só dizer que me quer Weasley e você terá...- mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha de Gina e puxava só pra provoca-la assim, ali, sozinhos.

Gina deixou o pano cair, de forma inconsciente ao ouvir a voz dele em seu ouvido. Cada parte de seu corpo estremecia e por mais que aquilo fosse errado e por mais que amasse Harry, não conseguia evitar de gostar. Era algo que simplesmente não dava para não gostar.

Draco envolvia mais o corpo dela com as mãos, escorregando uma delas até a coxa da menina levantando a saia dela lentamente arranhando a mesma com a ponta dos dedos.

- É só dizer que sonhou com minha boca, com minhas mãos... - ela estava tão mole nos braços dele que cada vez mais se sentia poderoso, a boca dele descia da orelha ao pescoço de Gina, mordiscando-o lentamente até sentir a pele dela se arrepiar.

- Pare, pare com isso... – ela dizia com a voz fraca a cada momento que ia sentindo os lábios dele em seu pescoço e logo sua mão em suas pernas erguendo a saia enquanto arranhava de leve.

- Parar? Tsc, tsc... - ele simplesmente negou, jamais pararia, era um capricho dele sentir-se desejado. - O seu corpo não quer que eu pare... - sussurrou ele passando a ponta da língua pelo pescoço delicioso de Gina, enquanto a outra mão tocava a blusa dela abrindo alguns botões desta de baixo pra cima, invadindo a roupa da garota arranhando sua barriga lentamente...

Sua mão fria na pele tão quente dela era algo que se constratava. Gina sentiu a pele queimar e como se a fizesse pelo menos voltar a razão um pouco. Segurou as mãos dele como na vez do corredor, as tirando de sua barriga. A blusa permanecia aberta mais a ruiva se afastou dele ficando de frente, as bochechas vermelhas pelo calor que sentia e a blusa deixando um pedaço de sua barriga a mostra, a saia um pouco torta. Era uma visão digamos que tentadora, mais ela nem tinha percebido isso.

- Eu quero que você pare Malfoy, sou eu que decido e não o meu corpo.

Podia ver aquele corpo pedindo pra ser descobertos naquelas formas desengonçadas que as roupas dela se encontrava, Draco deu um passo a mais em direção a ela.

- Não Weasley, seu corpo que manda agora... - disse sorrindo de forma maliciosa levando a mão até a nuca de Gina, entrando pelos cabelos dela e a trazendo com força perto do próprio corpo, os lábios quase colados. - Porque seu corpo é muito mais obediente que você! - disse isso antes de beija-la sentindo a língua dele invadir mais uma vez aquela boca.

Ela sentiu uma leve dor ao ser puxada pelo cabelo, mais depois a língua dele em sua boca a fez esquecer qualquer dor que tivesse sentido. A língua dele invadia a sua pedindo passagem de forma maliciosa e provocante. Algo que Gina nunca tinha experimentado, a não ser com Malfoy. Ela inconscientemente levou as mãos até o tórax do garoto, meio que se segurando para não cair com o puxão. Correspondia mais uma vez ao beijo dele. Não dizem que quem está na chuva era para se molhar? Esse ditado caia muito bem para ela agora, que com uma de suas mãos segurou o rosto de Malfoy, melhorando assim o jeito de beija-lo.

Podia sentir aquela mão pousar em seu rosto, Draco puxou a cintura dela grudando os corpos de forma firme e forte, deu alguns passos encostando-a em uma daquelas pilastras de madeira que o corujal possuía, puxou novamente a coxa dela fazendo os corpo se encaixarem, estava desejando tanto descobrir o corpo dela, que nem se dava conta de que talvez estivesse apressando as coisas. Chupou a língua de Gina lentamente e tentadoramente mantendo o beijo quente e agitado, como se a língua dele buscasse a dela incontrolavelmente.

As costas dela bateram na pilastra e quando sua coxa foi erguida novamente envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços. Ela não conseguia se reconhecer estava deixando aquela vontade e desejo controla-la de forma avassaladora. Enquanto o beijava dava pequenas mordidas nos lábios do garoto e brincava passando a língua de leve nos mesmo. Malfoy, ela já tinha percebido, tinha o dom de despertar seus instintos mais selvagens e proibidos. Ela só não sabia ainda se aquilo era bom ou ruim, ou se a levaria a algum lugar. Bem, ela teria que pagar para ver.

Draco sentia a boca dela lhe mordendo, logo o braço dela que envolvia seu pescoço com tanto desejo, só despertava mais seu tesão e vontade de toca-la. Arrastou a língua pelos lábios da garota, queixo e pescoço dando um leve chupão que inicialmente não deixaria marcas. Arrastou também as mãos pela coxa da garota subindo por seu tronco, até aquela delicada blusa que fazia poucos botões cobrirem seu corpo, Draco simplesmente puxou a blusa dela arrebentando os últimos botões, mordendo o pescoço dela com mais força e escorregando a boca para os ombros da garota, tomando mais uma vez os cabelos dela com a mão.

Gina viu sua blusa ser puxada e pode ver os frágeis e delicados botões pularem para longe, olhou para ele um pouco receosa, enquanto ele voltou a beijar seu pescoço e morde-lo. Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos dele os puxando de leve fazendo com que ele a olhasse. Aquilo estava indo longe demais e ela sabia que não estava mesmo preparada para qualquer acontecimento, muito menos com um Malfoy. E do jeito que as coisas estavam aquilo só iria piorar.

- Malfoy, não! – empurrou-o, desencostando da pilastra e fechando os botões que restaram na blusa.- Nós temos que terminar de arrumar isso aqui, e logo. – abaixou-se pegando o pano do chão.

Draco estava achando cada parte daqueles beijos tão deliciosos, sendo interrompido tão bruscamente, sentiu como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre sua cabeça. Ficou olhando ela até mesmo de forma incrédula.

- Como é que é? Você só pode estar brincando!

- Não eu não estou brincando. – disse o olhando de forma séria. – Se tentar se aproximar de mim de novo eu juro que deixo você aqui sozinho, nem que eu tenha que cumprir outra detenção depois.

- Porque foge tanto de mim se me deseja? Qual o seu problema? Gosta tanto de se torturar pelo que é certo e errado que não se entrega nem um pouquinho pro seu desejo? - dizia cruzando os braços encarando ela.

- Não é questão de desejo Malfoy, é questão de amor. Eu amo o Harry e não acho certo fazer isso com ele. Mais é claro que você não vai entender, você não sabe nem o que é amar alguém. – ela o olhava agora com certa raiva. Quem ele pensava que era para coloca-la a prova daquela forma?

- Viu! Toda vez que se sente acuada, você vem me acusar de coisa que nem sabe se é verdade, quer saber eu não tenho culpa que você age como uma perfeita idiota! "Ai Malfoy, assim não ai Malfoy para com isso!" - dizia ele imitando uma vozinha fina irritante. - Mas na hora de beijar, você beija e beija com bastante vontade! Eu estou pouco me fodendo pro Potter, aquele quatro olhos não sabe aproveitar nem a metade das coisas que tem e fica se lamentando por ter crescido sem os pais todos os dias!

Gina ouvia a tudo aquilo com uma expressão pasma. Nem lembrava-se mais que deveriam terminar de limpar aquilo, havia se tornado uma discussão de pontos de vista agora. Era impressão dela ou finalmente Malfoy estava demonstrando claramente sua inveja por Harry? Por ele ter as 'coisas' que talvez Malfoy quisesse e não aproveita-las.

- Você diz isso porque teve seus pais ao seu lado desde que nasceu, você não sabe o que é crescer ao lado de pessoas que te maltratam e te tratam como você fosse um lixo. Você teve o amor das pessoas que são importantes na sua vida ele não teve ok? – respirou fundo deixando o pano definitivamente de lado. – Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você é um garoto mimado que acha que pode ter tudo o que quer e na hora que quer.

- Correção! Eu tenho tudo o que eu quero na hora que eu quero! - dizia ele interrompendo o que ela disse. - Eu sinto uma pena de você se você realmente acredita que eu cresci em total e plena mordomia, ter de provar aos seus pais que você é digno de atenção, e de um pouco de respeito a cada segundo não é o que eu chamo de amor! Não mesmo... - dizia respirando fundo. - Não quer saber, perder meu tempo discutindo com você não é algo que valha a pena! - disse passando por ela pegando o pano no chão e voltando a se esticar pra limpar a parte mais alta do puleiro.

- Você é patético Malfoy. – disse ela simplesmente indo para o seu canto e começando a limpar novamente, dessa vez o mais rápido que podia para terminar logo e sair dali. O silêncio havia reinado entre os dois e ela esperava que fosse assim até o final.

Patético? Patético? Argh garota irritante.

- O patético que você deseja e adora quando te beija! - completou de forma mais furiosa agora.

Lembram no primeiro capítulo quando comentei que a mãe de Gina dizia que ignorar é a melhor solução? Então ela seguiu esse mesmo conselho novamente. Fingiu apenas que não tinha ouvido o que Malfoy resmungava e logo se colocou a limpar outro canto do corujal.

- Quer saber não tenho que fazer isso! - Malfoy novamente respirou fundo e disse largando o pano no chão e caminhando até a janela sentando na mesma - Você está me devendo favores então vou simplesmente ficar aqui assistindo você limpar!

- Como é que é? – ela perguntou virando-se para ele inconformada. – Eu não te devo nada seu idiota.

- Ah você deve sim, três favores, um por cada beijo! Você me deve por eu me manter em silêncio, pra não esfregar na cara do seu namoradinho ridículo, que a namorada dele beijou um Malfoy, e adivinhe adorou! - dizia agora de forma irônica mais parecia super tranqüilo com aquilo que fazia.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – disse ela jogando o pano no chão. – Quer saber? Cansei de suas ameaças e seus joguinhos Malfoy. Faça o que você quiser está bem? EU NÃO ME IMPORTO. – disse por fim dando as costas para ele e saindo do corujal, deixando para trás um perplexo loiro.

Draco escutou aquilo "fazer o que eu quiser não é?" saiu da janela caminhando rapidamente em direção a ela quando está iria sair do corujal, a puxou pra dentro batendo a porta virando-a e a jogando contra a mesma.

- Pra fazer o que eu quiser não é? - e novamente voltou a beija-la intensamente batendo com uma das mãos na portam enquanto a outra mão entrava por aqueles cabelos vermelhos e as pernas afastavam as dela encaixando-se deliciosamente por estas, maldita garota que falava demais.

Foi tudo tão rápido que Gina nem teve tempo de reagir. Ah que raiva tinha daquele maldito loiro que sempre a pegava das maneiras mais inusitadas e maliciosas. E agora estava a beijando de novo. Aquilo já estava virando rotina, e apesar de ser uma rotina muito gostosa, Gina não sentia-se bem por gostar dela. Na primeira oportunidade que teve afastou, estapeando o rosto dele com raiva dos dois lados. Respirava forte e ofegante tentando afasta-lo o mais que podia.

- Idiota! Você é um grosso, estúpido e idiota Malfoy!

- Não me force a fazer você gostar disso Virginia! - respondeu ele de forma alta se protegendo a princípio e logo segurando uma das mãos dela batendo contra a porta sobre a cabeça dela. - Eu sempre fui ligado em coisas selvagens e isso só me excita! - respondia ainda tentando segurar a outra mão dela.

- Você é doente garoto. – dizia ainda tentando se soltar. – Me larga, você nunca vai conseguir o que você quer, nunca! Só se me pegar à força!

- Sabe que sua proposta me parece bastante tentadora? - dizia ele finalmente conseguindo pegar o outro pulso dela e colocando contra porta encarando-a com aquele sorriso superior que ele tanto se gabava de ter. - Chega a ser bastante interessante! - dizia aproximando mais o rosto dele do dela. - O que você me diz Weasley, gosta de coisas com jeitinho ou algo mais selvagem?

- Me solte Malfoy, por favor. – disse ela o encarando de forma sincera. Sentia-se mal com aquilo e aquele tipo de insinuação dele. Era como se ela fosse uma garota qualquer tudo bem que para ele poderia ser, mais nenhuma garota gosta de se sentir assim. E a detenção? Quem se lembrava dela agora?- Por favor.

Porque deveria ter pena de uma Weasley? Porque? Porque sentir pena dela era ridículo, devia trata-la como ela merecia ser tratada, um nada... uma grande quantidade de nada, era impossível Draco Malfoy estava amolecendo? Draco soltou um falso suspiro soltando-a, não respondeu, não disse nada apenas deu as costas pra ela, meio extasiado com o que acabava de pensar, havia mesmo sentido pena de uma Weasley, e isso o irritava muito, imensamente.

- Obrigada... – disse ela simplesmente olhando em volta. – Acho melhor terminarmos isso logo para podermos ir embora de uma vez.

- Saí daqui Weasley... - respondeu ele de modo frio, gélido sem se mover ainda de costas para ela. - Saí daqui antes que eu mude de idéia! Saí! - dizia com mais raiva, mas não era dela e sim dele mesmo, nunca jamais tinha sentido pena de alguém e definitivamente não tinha gostado disso.

- Mas temos que terminar isso aqui Malfoy, se não estamos sujeitos a outra detenção. – insistiu ela um pouco assustada com o jeito dele.

Porque ela insistia tanto em ficar, Draco se mordia por dentro repetindo uma vez mais agora olhando pra ela de perfil, sentia nojo dela, sentia desprezo por ela.

- Você não queria ir embora, então saí! - disse abrindo a porta pra ela sair. - Some, você não quer terminar nada deixa que eu termino agora por favor desaparece da minha frente antes que eu um idiota sem coração, amor, e sei lá mais quantos apelidos você queria me colocar te agarre de novo! Tchau, até mais ver bye bye, agora vaza! - completava ainda de forma grossa, Draco estava decidido, cortaria qualquer início de romance com ela a partir da raiz.

Ela apenas o olhou mais uma vez sem entender a estranha transformação dele e saiu pela porta que ele segurava. Andando rápido para o caminho que levasse para o quadro da mulher gorda e assim ela pudesse entrar em seu dormitório, deitar e descansar daquela noite no mínimo curiosa.

Draco fechou a porta com força quando ela saiu levando as mãos à cabeça. Não entendia o que era aquilo, não entendia nada pra falar a verdade se sentia um perfeito babaca. Afastou-se da porta chutando um dos baldes com raiva fazendo algumas corujas voarem assustadas, espalhando água pelo corujal. Draco pegou o pano no chão e passou a esfrega-lo, não tinha que cumprir a detenção mais iria, por ele e por ela. Passou ali a noite inteira até o sol encomoda-lo pela janela avisando-o que teria que ir a aula. Ele esfregou os olhos limpando o último puleiro finalmente. Foi a janela colocando a camisa já seca, a capa e a gravata nos ombros. Não compareceria a aula hoje, queria apenas deitar em sua cama e dormir, tirar aquela maldita garota de qualquer jeito da cabeça. Largou o balde e o pano no chão Minerva que os arrumasse depois, e começou a caminhar de volta ao salão comunal da sonserina.

xXxXxXx


	5. Desconfianças

**Capítulo 5**

O sol da manhã invadia o quarto da ruiva que dormia meio jogada na cama. Chegou tão exausta e confusa da detenção que apenas jogou-se na cama do jeito que estava e dormiu. Não havia fechado as cortinas em volta da cama e por isso o sol invadia seus olhos pela pálpebra sem pedir a menor licença. Gina mexeu-se na cama afundando o rosto no travesseiro tentando inutilmente dormir por mais alguns minutos. Quando já cansada levantou o rosto, os cabelos bagunçados lhe caindo nos ombros, olhou um relógio em forma de coruja ao lado da cama e viu que estava quase na hora das aulas, e só para ferra-la mais um pouco seria aula de Poções. Levantou-se ainda um pouco sonolenta indo até o banheiro e fazendo tudo o que sempre fazia diariamente. Escovar os dentes, tomar banho e arrumar os cabelos. Depois disso tudo e quando já estava trocada com sua camisa branca, as mangas da mesma dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos, os dois primeiros botões abertos, a saia de pregas muito bem passada, talvez por algum elfo doméstico, indo até um pouco acima de seus joelhos, as meias compridas indo até perto dos joelhos também e o sapato colegial, os cabelos amarrou-os num rabo de cavalo alto deixando seu pescoço a mostra com alguns fios soltos. Quando estava pronta, olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e vendo o resultado deu um leve sorriso, indo até perto de seu malão e pegando sua mochila que estava com tudo arrumado já que não tinha tirado nada do lugar.

Quando deixou o quarto, descendo as escadas que davam ao salão comunal ela não estranhou desse estar apenas com algumas pessoas, atrasadas como ela. Nem sinal de seu irmão ou de Harry e Hermione, e no fim ela até preferiu que fosse assim. Evitaria perguntas do tipo, 'como foi a detenção?', 'Malfoy agiu como um idiota como sempre?', coisas do tipo. Até porque lembrar da detenção ainda a deixava um pouco confusa, porque não era normal pelo menos para ela que uma pessoa agisse da forma que Malfoy agiu. Tudo bem, em um momento ele te agarra, no outro quer que você suma da frente dele, quem é que entende? Mais no fim aquilo não importava agora, pelo menos não naquele momento. Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda, ouvindo ela murmurar algo do tipo ' sempre atrasados' e sem dar mais atenção ela começou o seu ritual matinal de ir para o salão principal tomar o café. Porém no caminho, algo lhe chamou atenção. Ao longe, indo em direção das masmorras pode ver um loiro com expressões cansadas e uma cara nada amigável. Caminhava com a gravata nos ombros, meio desleixado. Gina o fitou curiosa por uns instantes, não era possível que ele só tivesse terminado a detenção aquela hora. Por Merlim ele devia estar morto de cansaço, e por isso Gina pode sentir até pena dele, por mais que não merecesse por ser tão estranho e idiota com ela.

Draco caminhava, com os passos lentos e exaustos, os olhos cinzas meio fundos e as olheiras perfeitamente formadas, mas Draco fingia não escutar ninguém que o olhasse, apenas caminhava em direção ao Salão Comunal da sonserina. Ergueu por um instante seu rosto só pra ter certeza que estava no caminho certo enquanto sonhava com sua cama e então a viu. Novamente ela, mas que tipo de perseguição absurda era essa. Ele parou no lugar e começou a pensar no caminho mais fácil para chegar até seu quarto desviando esse maldito caminho que o faria cruzar com ela, mas inicialmente ele apenas deu as costas fugindo rápido e descaradamente dela.

Gina percebeu que ele estava evitando ela, percebeu por vê-lo virar as costas para ela e mudando seu caminho. Devia sentir-se feliz por isso já que assim ele não viria ofende-la ou coisas do tipo. Mais no fundo, lá no fundo onde ela ainda não sabia onde era, algo puxou seu estomago, como se quisessem arranca-lo. Percebeu que aquele jeito de ignora-la tinha mexido com ela, como se ela tivesse ficado quem sabe, triste? Não triste não. Não era certo ficar daquele jeito só porque um Malfoy estava lhe evitando. Virginia recomponha-se. E com esse pensamento ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquilo de sua mente, continuando seu 'longo' caminho até o sonhado café da manhã.

Draco continuou a caminhar simplesmente não queria pensar, pois se pensasse provavelmente cairia em algosobre ela, e o prazer que ele sentia em beija-la às vezes. Sentia-se um perfeito idiota por isso. Contornou os corredores até chegar nas escadas que davam para as masmorras, quando finalmente chegou ao seu quarto após passar pela estatua que escondia a entrada do salão da Sonserina, Draco pode ver uma coruja negra pousada sobre sua cama, que ele reconheceu de imediato, era a coruja de seu pai, a lhe entregar uma carta. Estranho não era muito de se esperar uma carta de seu pai e sinceramente aquela manhã estava de saco cheio de corujas. Pegou a carta no pé do animal abrindo a mesma e lendo-a.

_'Draco..._

_Preciso falar urgentemente com você. Encontre-me atrás do Três Vassouras em sua próxima ida a Hogsmeade._

_Atenciosamente, Lucio Malfoy_

_Ps: Vamos conversar também sobre sua detenção.'_

Drago leu a ultima frase ficando irritado, amassando o papel e espantando a coruja de sua cama, se jogando contra a mesma e o embrulho do papel longe. Ao menos ninguém no salão comunal havia lhe perguntado nada ao menos estaria sozinho para dormir, ao menos poderia dormir agora e simplesmente aproveitar seu dia na cama.

XXxXxXx

O café da manhã pareceu voar, já que Gina não prestava atenção em nada a um palmo de seu rosto. Seus amigos falavam com ela e nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Harry até que tentou ficar junto dela um pouco, mais cansado de ser ignorado, sai pisando duro com seu irmão logo atrás. As aulas da manhã então foi como se ela voasse de uma para a outra e se lhe perguntassem a matéria que haviam falado nela, ela riria e tentaria enrolar porque não saberia a resposta. Uma de suas distrações a fez perder 10 pontos para a Grifinória, porque não soube responder a uma pergunta que Snape havia lhe feito. Fazer o que, ele também não colaborava.

Naquele dia teria a tarde livre e sem aulas, o que por conhecidencia ou não batia com a tarde livre de Harry. Os dois encontraram-se no salão principal na hora do almoço. Ela caminhava entre as mesas vendo o namorado ao longe, seus olhos fugindo para a mesa da Sonserina onde não estava a pessoa que procurava. Quando se aproximou da mesa e estava sentando, ouviu o fim de uma conversa entre Harry e Rony.

- O que será que o Malfoy está aprontando? – dizia seu irmão enfiando um enorme pedaço de batata na boca, e depois com a boca um pouco cheia continuou. – Ele não foi a nenhuma aula hoje.

- Com certeza algo de bom não é, agora que Voldemort está atacando a torto e a direita, ele deve estar ocupadíssimo recebendo instruções do papai comensal dele. – confirmou Harry e então vendo Gina chegar, lançou um olhar a Rony para que o assunto morresse. – Gin pensei que não viria almoçar hoje.

- Bem eu não estou com muita fome mais vim aqui mais para encontra-lo, tenho a tarde livre e lembro-me que você também então poderíamos ficar juntos. – ela sorriu sentando ao lado do namorado de frente para o irmão.- O que falavam sobre o Malfoy?

- Ahn nada é só que ele não foi a nenhuma aula hoje, tem a ver com a detenção de vocês?

- Não sei quer dizer Minerva nos fez limpar o corujal inteiro e talvez ele tenha ficado cansado demais, não sei, na verdade também não me importo.

- E como foi lá com ele?

- Até que não foi nada mal, sabe a gente mal se falou achei melhor para evitar brigas, e quando terminei a minha parte vim embora e o deixei para trás.

Ok, ela estava mentindo descaradamente para o namorado, mais como podia chegar para ele e dizer, 'Hey Harry eu beijei o Malfoy na detenção e quase fiquei sem blusa nessa brincadeira, e ah só para não esquecer eu adorei fazer isso!'. É claro que não podia, e não devia também. Harry a amava e já tinha demonstrado isso de várias formas possíveis desde o começo do namoro. Era sempre atencioso e carinhoso e perfeito e tudo que simplesmente sentia-se péssima com aquilo tudo. Beijar Malfoy e esconder isso dele. O problema não era nem esconder e sim beijar o MALFOY!

- Hum quer dar uma volta pelo jardim talvez?- perguntou ele dando uma última garfada em seu almoço.

- Claro eu iria adorar. Faz tempo que não ficamos um pouco juntos e estou com saudades. – aceitou dando um sorriso meigo e em seguida um beijo na bochecha dele. Ouviu seu irmão resmungar algo como ' que meloso', mais não se deu ao trabalho de responder ou ligar para aquilo.

Não demorou muito e eles deixaram o salão principal e caminhavam de mãos dadas até os jardins. Gina estava um pouco distraída, seus pensamentos um pouco distantes dali, Nem percebia que Harry de vez em vez a encarava de forma interrogativa, até que ele começou a falar a trazendo de volta para a 'terra'.

- Sabe Gina, eu vim reparando que você anda meio distante ultimamente, mau humorada? O que é que você tem?

Gina apenas olhou pra ele com um ar de interrogação, tá de verdade algumas vezes tinha sido meio grossa e até mesmo estúpida com ele, mas não era pra tanto amava Harry, mesmo que às vezes pudesse cair em contradição de seus pensamentos.

- Ahm, não é nada Harry acho que andei meio estressada, só isso! – disse ela, aliais era a primeira coisa que podia pensar, e não entraria muito em detalhes sobre seu estresse porque certamente cairia em Malfoy e era um assunto qual ela não queria entrar.

- É o Malfoy não é? Mas acho que você não devia ligar pra isso Gina e acho que... – completou Harry tentando olha-la enquanto ainda caminhavam.

Mas que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Parecia que só porque ela não queria pensar naquele loiro com aquela maldita mania de beija-la e que logo de manhã havia fingido que ela simplesmente não existia, aquele maldito Malfoy que havia por vezes jogado ela contra a parede e a feito corresponder aquele beijo que ele dava de forma tão quente que a fazia delirar e suspirar tentando por milhares de vezes negar a si mesma que não havia gostado daquilo.

- Gina? Gina? – repetiu Harry tentando chamar a atenção dela, que parecia simplesmente vagar ou estar em outra dimensão. – Você está escutando o que eu estou falando?

- Ahm sobre o Malfoy... não sei se é bem ele que vem me estressando, acho que é a escola!

- Do que é que você está falando? Eu queria saber o que é que sua mãe disse pra você sobre o Natal desse anoquando estávamos na estação, você não está prestando atenção em nada do que eu estou falando né? – dizia Harry agora ficando mais impaciente com as distrações de Gina.

- Ah me desculpe Harry é que estou preocupada com um dever que não terminei e que é para o Snape e para amanhã. Sabe que ele não vai muito com a minha cara.

- Bem a novidade seria com quem aquele seboso vai com a cara não é? – disse dando um leve sorriso ao qual a garota correspondeu.

Chegaram até uma parte do jardim onde havia uma árvore que proporcionava uma sombra bem refrescante. Os dois foram até ela, sentando-se em seguida embaixo da mesma. Gina deitou-se na grama pondo a cabeça no colo do namorado o qual instantaneamente levou as mãos aos cabelos ruivos dela começando a enrola-los no dedo.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que sua mãe disse sobre o Natal.

- Ela disse que é para você vir passa-lo conosco, como sempre sabe? Ela adora você como um filho e quando soube do nosso namoro ficou ainda mais radiante.

- Eu posso imaginar. – comentou com um sorriso nos lábios e logo abaixou-se um pouco dando-lhe um carinho beijo, como sempre eram os beijos dele.

Talvez fosse esse o problema de Harry, era sempre tão delicado e carinhoso com ela. Os beijos lentos e apaixonados. Tão diferentes dos de Malfoy que a faziam sentir um calor estranho que subia por todo o seu corpo sempre querendo mais. Às vezes os beijos de Harry até lhe cansavam. Sim, cansavam porque eram a mesma coisa sempre e nunca mudava. Após o garoto separar-se dela, Gina forçou um sorriso e olhou para à frente, tentando focar em um ponto do gramado, alguns alunos andavam ali conversando, outros casais também namoravam. A voz de Harry então mais uma vez a tirou de suas viagens.

- Vai a Hogsmeade no próximo passeio?

- É eu vou... – respondeu ela voltando a encarar Harry nos olhos.

Foi se perdendo profundamente naqueles olhos verdes, uma das fortes razões pela qual ela o amava, o jeito dele de olha-la sempre com respeito, tão diferente de Malfoy que sempre a olhava com segundas, terceira e se possível quartas intenções. Será que Malfoy iria ao Hogsmeade? Provavelmente, e será que até lá ele estaria ignorando-a, claro que não ligava muito pra isso, talvez o loiro simplesmente tivesse desistido de tentar provoca-la. Ele agia de forma tão estranha, às vezes desejando-a e outras parecia um verdadeiro trasgo raivoso. Foi um jeito tão sério o qual ele a expulsou de dentro do corujal que foi aquele momento que ela mais desejou ficar como se quisesse apenas irrita-lo, e ver qual seria a reação dele. Quando ele ameaçou força-la a fazer o que ela não queria, que na verdade queria, mais estava tão assustada com a forma dele que de verdade nem soube lidar com a situação.

- Gina? – chamou Harry novamente vendo-a balançar a cabeça como se despertasse de um novo transe. – No que é que você anda pensando tanto? Eu me sinto tão ignorado, que é que está havendo?

- O que é que você quer dizer? Eu não tenho nada, para de paranóia Harry! – disse ela se levantando do colo dele e apenas se sentando. – Eu não posso estar um pouco mais pensativa um dia?

- Um dia? Já faz três dias que você anda estranha, uma hora é grossa na outra você nem escuta o que eu falo, e mente pra mim!

- Eu não menti pra você! – respondeu Gina rapidamente, de início sem nenhum peso na consciência. – Eu só não estou numa boa semana é só isso, você devia relaxar e confiar mais em você mesmo! – respondeu ela rapidamente.

- E porque eu devia confiar mais em mim mesmo? – perguntou Harry sem entender onde ela queria chegar. – O que isso tem haver com o assunto de você estar distraída?

Gina olhava Harry tentando arrumar uma boa resposta para aquela pergunta, o que ela estava fazendo, porque nãocompletou dizendo "confie mais em você Harry, porque o Malfoy sabe exatamente onde quer chegar". Gina abriu e fecho a boca repetidas vezes como se buscasse as palavras pra responder a ele.

- Ahn esqueça isso Harry eu só ando preocupada demais com os N.O.M's e isso está me estressando sabe? – disse lhe dando um selinho e pode ver a feição ainda desconfiada de Harry.

- Tudo bem... – ele respondeu passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela e a puxando de leve para mais perto. – Eu entendo.

Gina e Harry passaram a tarde assim, por mais que Harry ainda desconfiasse de algumas coisas que a namorada disse, ele preferiu ignorar talvez quando se sentisse "preparada" para falar ela falaria. Pobre dele que não fazia nem idéia que ela estava a cada segundo pensando em que exatamente Malfoy estaria fazendo? Estaria dormindo ou contando a alguém sobre sua saborosa detenção? Talvez esse fosse um medo de Gina e se ele realmente cumprisse o que havia dito e espalhasse pra todo mundo que ele a havia beijado e ela havia realmente gostado e permitido que ele quase arrancasse sua blusa? Se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Harry? Pior se chegasse aos ouvidos de seu irmão Ron?

Mas bom, o fato foi que o dia passou e logo começava a escurecer e longe do jardim onde os namorados trocavam beijinhos, após dois corredores atrás de uma estátua de gárgula descendo as frigidas escadas, depois do tapete esverdeado, dormia em uma das camas um sonserino muito cansado pelo trabalho da noite anterior. Sim Draco despertava de seu sono profundo, sentindo o corpo meio dolorido.

Sentou-se lentamente na cama escutando a coruja piar de forma baixa para ele, estava ali ainda? Esfregou os olhos, a única iluminação do lugar era uma forte tocha que além de iluminação servia de aquecedor. Draco se espreguiçou encarando a coruja, provavelmente a ela foi dada a ordem de esperar dele uma resposta, pois bem faria isso de uma vez, não queria por meses a sua frente ver nenhuma coruja o encomodando.

Draco bocejou andando e tirando a camisa toda amassada até chegar em suas coisas e escrever uma resposta simples e direta.

_'Muito bem Lucius. Estarei lá._

_Ass: Draco Malfoy.'_

Colocou na pata da coruja que finalmente deixou o quarto em direção a seu destino. Draco precisava de um banho, sabia que não tinha descansado o suficiente mais não iria dormir mais que aquilo ou passaria a trocar o dia pela noite. Não que isso fosse realmente ruim, mas se seu pai já implicaria com ele por ele ficar de detenção imagine se suas notas caíssem? Mas isso não era o mais importante, o importante agora é que ele iria tomar um bom banho e quem sabe comer alguma coisa antes de voltar pra cama e dormir novamente.

Em minutos mais estava ele pronto. Vestido e novamente elegante. Talvez estivesse mais pálido do que costumava estar, se é que isso era possível. Deixou o salão comunal da sonserina dirigindo-se ao salão principal para o jantar. Quando se deparou com a encomoda cena da Weasley e seu namorado quatro olhos entrando no salão, e de mãos dadas. A princípio Draco sentiria nojo, não era todo dia que se via doisanimais se pegando. Mas aquele dia ele sentiu como se toda a raiva do mundo invadisse seu corpo. Queria dizer "hey Potter sua namorada foi minha" ele queria poder simplesmente ignorar aquela cena e absorve-la de sua mente.

Era isso que ele queria, voltar a ser um Malfoy turrão e mal humorado. Porque ainda pensava no que queria ser? Ele era, o poderoso Malfoy e estava largando mão de tudo para sentir pena de uma Weasley? Que tipo de humilhação era aquela? Draco parou no lugar e deixou que eles entrassem e por sua vez invadiu o salão comunal como um Deus devia ser recebido.

Seu queixo erguia-se mostrando sua expressão superior seus cabelos belamente arrumados.

- Draco finalmente! Achamos que tivesse morrido na sua cama! – disse Goyle correndo enquanto se aproximava dele.

- Eu estou bem Goyle, não se preocupe! – disse Draco dando de ombros e passando por ele caminhando rapidamente e se sentou entre Pansy Parkison e Crabbie. – Boa noite meus caros amigos, espero que tenham mesmo sentido minha falta! – dizia abrindo um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Com toda a certeza Draco! – disse Pansy se jogando nos ombros do garoto e lhe dando um leve beijo na bochecha que só fez Draco abrir aquele sorriso de cano de boca até mesmo meio sacana. Draco olhou um instante para a mesa da Grifinória procurando Gina mais logo desviou-se e encarou Pansy.

- É eu acho que estive tempo demais longe de você principalmente Pansy... – disse ele rindo fazendo a garota soltar um suspiro toda risonha olhando pra Draco ainda encantada.

Depois de entrar no salão comunal com Harry segurando sua mão, Gina foi com ele até a mesa da Grifinória, tentando ignorar ao máximo os olhares do loiro. Conversava com o namorado e seus amigos tentando concentrar-se a todo custo no assunto em questão, mais foi quando ela lançou um olhar de relance a mesa da Sonserina e viu Pansy Parkison praticamente se jogando no colo do Malfoy. Não soube porque mais foi como se surgisse uma leoa dentro dela querendo defender a sua caça. Mais desde quando Malfoy era a sua 'caça'? Ela estava mais para caça do que ele, mais sentiu uma raiva enorme ao ver aquela cena e balançando a cabeça meio que 'inconformada' ela levantou-se rapidamente.

- Gina aonde vai? – pode ouvir Harry e Rony perguntarem juntos.

- Pro salão comunal. Não estou com fome. – disse ela simplesmente dando as costas pros dois e saindo do salão principal, sentindo seu rosto inteiro queimar assim como suas orelhas.

Que espécie de comportamento era aquele? Aliais o que estava acontecendo com ela? Estava tendo um acesso de ciúme e por causa de um Malfoy? UM MALFOY?! Respirou fundo ainda caminhando até que dobrou um corredor no qual ela encostou as costas fechando os olhos e deixando o corpo escorregar até sentar-se no chão.

- Vamos lá Virginia, respire e solte, respire e solte. Faça isso mil vezes! – disse a si mesma ainda com os olhos fechados.

Draco nem viu Gina se levantar, na verdade estava tão entretido falando com Pansy que até mesmo por aqueles segundo esqueceu-se dela, sentindo-se realmente aliviado.

- Hora Pansy você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você!

- Eu não Draco. Ultimamente você anda tão estranho, tão distante... - dizia ela passando o dedo pela franja de Draco lentamente.

Draco ria, com seu sorriso atraente e safado, logo se levantou da mesa.

- Sabe Pansy, eu fiquei sem fome, eu queria uma companhia pra caminhar o que acha?

- Eu vou Draco eu acabei de comer!- disse Crabbie se levantando.

- Não, deixa que eu vou! - disse a menina se levantando empurrando o ombro de Crabbie fazendo ele se sentar.

Puxou Draco pelo pulso pra fora dali. E não demorou muito para que estes chegassem ao corredor, Draco viu tudo estar vazio soltando o pulso das mãos de Pansy, e rindo de forma safada empurrando a garota contra a parede encaixando-se tão instantâneamente em seu corpo que a garota soltou um gemido tentada. Draco fez as bocas se encontrarem rapidamente. Estavam lá na parede escura do corredor que quase ninguém passava. Quem de fato os veria ali?

Gina ainda respirava por varias vezes tentando conter aquela súbita raiva que havia lhe dado, então ouviu vozes ali perto e silenciou até mesmo a respiração, levantando-se do chão devagar. Deu alguns passos espiando pela sobra do corredor meio atrás de uma armadura velha. Viu então Draco e Pansy. SE PEGANDO! Pareceu que a raiva contida a momentos antes voltava e Gina teve ímpetos de pular no pescoço daquela garota. Deu alguns passos para trás batendo na armadura fazendo a pesada espada dela cair com estardalhaço no chão. Deu um pequeno gemido baixo com raiva de si mesma e logo que ouviu passos apressados em direção ao barulho correu um pouco virando o outro corredor sem saber que a primeira pessoa que havia chego perto da armadura era um loiro que sorria vendo cabelos ruivos sumindo pelo corredor contrário. Draco assistiu aqueles cabelos sumirem, então ela havia visto e tido a certeza de que ele não ligava pra ela de forma definitiva.

- O que foi Draco? - disse Pansy aparecendo olhando a espada caída.

- Nada só pensei que, acho que o vento derrubou a espada... - disse ele com um leve sorriso nos lábios sentindo Pansy abraça-lo.- Vem Pansy, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa no meu quarto! - disse soltando um riso malicioso puxando-a pela mão, era a vez dele de estar de mãos dadas com ela e caminhar pelo corredor em que pensou ver Gina.

- Draco o salão da soserina é pro outro lado!

- Mas vamos fazer um caminho diferente, só pra mudar a rotina!

A ruiva já estava longe, praticamente entrando no salão comunal da Grifinória, com uma sensação ruim. Não sabia explicar direito o que sentia mais não era algo bom, jogou-se em uma das poltronas do salão de frente para a lareira e ficou ali fitando o fogo sem perceber a hora passar, distraída e absorta em seus pensamentos. Quando já não havia mais ninguém no salão ela finalmente subiu para seu quarto trocando de roupa rapidamente e deitando-se ainda com a cabeça longe e confusa.

Draco queria encontra-la só pra ter o prazer de esfregar na cara dela que ele tinha alguém consigo, mas quando viu a cara de interrogação de Pansy e o fato de estarem quase na porta do salão comunal da Grifinória ele preferiu desviar o caminho meio emburrado ainda e dirigir-se ao salão comunal da Sonserina. Iria ter uma ótima noite se tudo o que ele estava planejando com Pansy desse realmente certo.

xXxXxXx


	6. A Sala Precisa

Draco acabava de sair do salão principal na hora do jantar, já fazia alguns dias que tudo havia se passado então obviamente ele estava bem, tinha até mesmo conseguido parar de pensar em Gina, poucas vezes mesmo se pegava pensando nela, e ao máximo evitava vê-la, mas ainda sim, o que mais lhe preocupava é que na manha seguinte iriam para Hogsmeade e seu pai tinha algo tão importante para lhe falar, e isso martelava na cabeça de Draco com intensidade. O que seria? E Pansy que desde aquele dia não parava de persegui-lo parecia chiclete, não queria voltar ao salão comunal da sonserina até ter certeza de que a garota já teria dormido, e precisava de um lugar escondido para estar. Qual é o melhor lugar para se ter o que se quer e que ninguém incomode? Logicamente, a sala precisa! Ele foi rapidamente a frente daquela parede, desejando muito mesmo que pudesse estar em seu quarto, o único lugar onde tinha verdadeira paz, e foi assim, a porta se transformou em algo de madeira pequena permitindo Draco invadir o lugar e ver seu quarto em perfeita replica. Sua cama de viúva, que ele se jogou quase que imediatamente. Seu velho armário e até o tapete no qual ele costumava rolar com seu velho gato.

Longos dias haviam passado e Gina durante esses evitava o quanto podia encontrar-se com Malfoy. Não entendia muito bem porque mais não vê-lo era melhor, e também não entendia porque sempre que via Pansy pelos corredores tinha vontade de arrancar os olhos dela, principalmente quando ouvia comentários dela com as amiguinhas caras de buldogue sobre Draco e de como ele beijava bem. Gina sabia muito bem que ele beijava bem e era ótimo se não ouvisse aquele tipo de comentário. Durante esse tempo também Gina tinha se distanciado mais de Harry, não tinha vontade de ficar junto dele como antes, não conseguia beija-lo direito, era se como ela fizesse isso beijasse seu próprio irmão.

Enfim, a ruiva caminhava pelos corredores da escola sem rumo algum, não havia jantado e nem ao menos sentia fome. Seus pensamentos correndo se direção certa e a deixando cada vez mais confusa. Sentia tanta vontade de ver Malfoy e não conseguia se 'acostumar' com isso porque era tão estranho aqui tudo. Desejava tanto vê-lo depois de tantos dias o evitando que faria qualquer coisa pra isso.

- Eu queria tanto ver você seu idiota. – resmungou baixo ao mesmo tempo em que pensava nisso com toda sua vontade.

Então com um passe de mágica (oh jura?) uma das paredes ao seu lado começou a tremer de leve e da mesma surgiu uma porta de madeira. A garota olhou tudo aquilo um pouco impressionada e quando olhou para os lados pode perceber que estava no corredor da sala precisa. Como seus pés a fizeram chegar ao sétimo andar ela nunca descobriria, apenas sabia que havia chego. Aproximou-se da porta tocando-a de leve, levando a mão até a maçaneta da mesma a abrindo em seguida. Assim que colocou os pés dentro da sala pode ver que esta estava transformada em um quarto, e que em cima da cama estava alguém que ela podia jurar que era o Malfoy. Será que definitivamente estava ficando louca? Desejou tanto vê-lo que agora estava ali num quarto com uma réplica dele.

- Virginia você deve estar louca. – disse a si mesmo mais dando claramente para outra pessoa ouvi-la.

Malfoy deu um pulo ao escutar a voz de alguém, estava tão confortável em "sua" cama que ele nem reparou quando a porta se abriu. Olhou pra ela com os olhos arregalados sem saber muito o que falar apenas que a boca se entreabriu, era ela mesma? Gina? Estava ficando tão fanático por não querer pensar nela que estava vendo a imagem dela sem saber de fato se era real?

- Gi... Gina?

- OK você ficou maluca e está tendo alucinações. – disse ela a si mesma novamente fechando os olhos com força. – Você vai abrir os olhos e ele não vai estar mais aqui.

Tentando se convencer do que dizia ela respirou fundo duas vezes e então abriu primeiro um olho e depois o outro. E quando os dois estavam abertos e ela pode ver a figura loira tão assustada quanto ela, a ruiva deu um pequeno grito de pânico. Estava realmente louca.

- Você não tá aqui, é só uma visão muito igual ao Malfoy mais não é ele, e você só se parece tanto com ele porque eu desejei muito vê-lo hoje antes de dormir e então você apareceu. – ela falava tão rápido enquanto olhava para a 'visão' que nem ao menos via que as expressões dele mudavam de assustada para divertida.

Draco começou a rir, ok ele via uma figura da sala que parecia Gina que achava que ele era como uma figura que aparecia na sala precisa, ou era realmente Gina invadindo a sala precisa achando que ele era uma cena da sala precisa. Entenderam? Não importa. Eu também não, o importante é que ele começou a rir.

- Ahm, se você está ficando louca eu também, quero dizer imagine, eu estava aqui de onde você surgiu? Porque, quer dizer o que? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ei pare, está me deixando mais confusa. – disse ela rindo também em seguida. Aquele era mesmo Draco Malfoy e não estava tendo visões, só não entendia o que ele estava fazendo ali. – Eu que pergunto, o que está fazendo aqui? E num desejo meu?!

Ele olhou pra ela abrindo um leve sorriso que logo se fechou, o que estava fazendo? Sendo agradável com uma Weasley.

- É, talvez eu mesmo já esteja confuso... - havia desviado os olhos dela qualquer coisa para não encara-la.

- Malfoy o que, o que está fazendo aqui? – ela repetiu a pergunta se aproximando e sentando-se na beirada da cama da 'sala' sem se importar com o que ele pudesse pensar. – Quero dizer, não que eu me importe, é só que ahn você tá aqui sozinho...

- Talvez eu esteja aqui por que quero estar sozinho! - respondeu a ela de forma seca sentando-se mais longe que pudesse dela, estava sem os sapatos, e agora meio encolhido no outro canto da cama.

- Ah claro me desculpe. Na verdade eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui, mais de qualquer forma se você quer ficar sozinho eu vou embora. – levantou-se de imediato caminhando em direção da porta.

- Não espera! - disse ele se levantando atrás dela, os pés tocavam o chão frio causando-lhe certo arrepio. - Eu só... - tinha uma dificuldade enorme pra dizer o que queria. - Eu só queria arranjar um lugar onde eu não precisasse pensar em você.

Aquilo a fez parar de andar e ficar de costas para ele uns instantes. Tinha escutado bem ou aquilo fazia parte dos efeitos especiais' da sala que cria a pessoa que você tanto quer ver e ainda faz ela falar o que você gostaria de ouvir. Gina virou-se para olhá-lo confusa.

- O que quer dizer?

- O que eu quero dizer é que simplesmente você não saí da minha cabeça à dias, eu... não sei mais o que fazer eu só quis ficar longe de você e olha agora você está aqui parada na minha frente como se tudo que eu tivesse feito fosse inútil por que quando eu te vejo eu sinto que eu preciso te tocar te ter... - ele ia aumentando a velocidade a qual falava as coisas, ele ia acelerando conforme seu nervosismo aumentava, simplesmente explodiu, não queria mais guardar nada daquilo que falava nada.

- Você não devia me falar esse tipo de coisa não devia! – disse ela demonstrando certa irritação. Droga ele estava fazendo-a ter que falar de como se sentia assim também, de como a dias não conseguia nem ficar perto de seu próprio namorado por estar pensando nele.

- Gina por favor entende que pra mim não é a melhor coisa do mundo estar fazendo isso! E eu não acredito que você ainda quer que eu cale a boca! - dizia ele meio irritado com o que ela havia respondido, levando as mãos ao rosto caindo deitado de costas na cama. - Eu me sinto um grande idiota.

- Bem se servir de consolo eu também não me sinto a mais esperta. – deu um leve suspiro encostando as costas na parede ali perto e escorregando até o chão. – Sabe... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - dizia Draco tirando as mãos do rosto erguendo-o e encarando-a de forma confusa.

- Ha vários dias eu não consigo nem chegar perto do Harry direito, não consigo beija-lo, não consigo deixar que ele me toque. E tudo isso porque você não sai da minha cabeça.- o encarou respirando fundo e quando voltou a falar desviou o olhar. – E quando eu digo não sai, é não sai mesmo sabe? Eu nem ao menos sei o que eu estou estudando nas aulas e o que me da mais raiva é que eu não sei porque tudo isso se eu, sei lá eu te odeio não odeio?

- Se você me odeia, como tem a cara de pau de dizer que pensa em mim? - Draco se sentava na cama encarando ela soltando um riso, se abaixando no chão engatinhando até ela. - Como pode ser tão contraditório?

- Eu não sei. – disse simplesmente vendo-o se aproximar engatinhando como um bebê.- Eu só sei que por mais que eu tente odiar você menos eu consigo, e sinto falta de ver você na mesa da Sonserina todos os cafés, almoços e jantares. Eu sinto meu estomago revirar como se borboletas brincassem dentro dele quando você sorri ou quando diz algo com ar convencido, eu tenho ímpetos de matar a Parkison quando ela fala ou chega perto de você. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, não sei o que você fez comigo Malfoy! – dizia ela visivelmente perturbada levando as mãos aos cabelos quase tampando o rosto segurando com força.

- Ei ei, eu sinto falta de te chamar de maçã! - disse rindo de leve tocando a mão dela tirando-a de se rosto. - Olha acho que a gente está no mesmo barco e se eu não me conhecesse poderia dizer até que eu estou gostando de você! - disse isso tão naturalmente que ele mesmo se assustou quando notou o que havia dito, desviando novamente os olhos dela.

- Não! – disse ela agora o fitando soltando as mãos da dele e se levantando rápido. – Isso não pode acontecer, simplesmente não pode. É contra tudo não é? Um Malfoy e uma Weasley se gostarem, é até cômico. Não Malfoy sem chances. – ela agora andava de um lado a outro enquanto falava.

- Essa fala é minha Weasley quer parar de roubar minha fala! - dizia ele levantando atrás dela. - Porque acha que simplesmente não pode acontecer? Quer dizer o seu medo qual é? Você não parece ser o tipo que não acredita em contos de fadas! - como se um Malfoy acreditasse não é?

- Porque você é um MALFOY. – disse ela parando de andar e o olhando séria. – E eu uma Weasley, ruiva, cheia de sardas, pobretona e com vestes de segunda mão lembra-se? Eu tenho medo de gostar de você Malfoy, mesmo sabendo que você é um futuro comensal e que eu só vou sofrer com esse sentimento.

Malfoy olhava pra ela de forma inconformada, sem entender porque ela dizia aquilo.

- Você quer que eu te odeie não é? Por isso que está falando tudo isso? Você tem medo de você mesma, você acha que é o Potter que vai te fazer feliz? Então Ótimo, te dou a chance de crescer na vida e você não quer ótimo, não preciso de você, aliais quem é que precisa. Quer por favor me deixar sozinho? Por que eu vim aqui pra fazer isso! - Draco não se alterou, nem sequer aumentou o volume de voz, apenas queria que ela saísse, porque jamais se sentiu como estava se sentindo, queria se afogar em um mundo paralelo. Queria simplesmente que tudo se apagasse e o deixasse sozinho.

- Era o que devia fazer! Me odiar, é a 'lei' não é? – disse fazendo aspas com os dedos quando disse lei. Depois deu um riso nervoso. – Não sei mais se o Harry é quem vai me fazer feliz, eu não acredito em contos de fadas Malfoy nem quando era pequena apaixonada pelo heróizinho da escola. – ela disse ignorando totalmente o pedido que ela saísse, dessa vez não ia simplesmente sair, não ia mesmo.

- Você já estragou tudo com as suas "leis" e pensamentos por que agora que já não disse o que queria você não se vira e vai embora? Me deixa em paz e some da minha vida? Eu não vivo no meio termo Weasley! E se você acha que nada tem que acontecer nada vai acontecer, quer por favor me deixar em paz? Você não tinha porque aparecer aqui e eu não tenho que te aguentar aqui, agora saí!

- Porque sempre que eu te rejeito você me manda sair Malfoy? É mais fácil pra você assim? Mandar que eu vire as costas, saia e pronto? Olha aqui você não é o único que está confuso, se você tivesse pensado antes de sair me agarrando por ai a gente não estava assim agora.

- Ah claro eu sou o culpado! E sim pra mim é bem mais fácil, porque eu não quero, não gosto de conversar, eu sou o grande cabeça dura mimado e invejoso, tá lembrada? - dizia ele cruzando os braços encostando-se na parede. - Eu não pedi pra você estar aqui, eu não pedi pra você ficar pensando em mim, então fim de conversa não tem mais o que discutir! Eu vou esquecer você e ponto final!

- Porque você se esconde tanto Malfoy? Porque esconde tanto seus sentimentos, porque começa a me tratar mal quando fica em conflito consigo mesmo? Eu não tenho culpa de você ser assim. Sei que não pediu para que eu viesse aqui, mais eu vim porque desejei muito ver você hoje mais não era para discutir.

- Cala a boca! - agora sim ele gritou, alto forte, torcia mesmo pra que ninguém mais tivesse escutado. - Você não me conhece pare de achar o contrário eu não escondi nada Weasley! Eu disse o que eu devia dizer, eu deixei bem claro o que eu queria aqui, você quem está com medo, então fim de conversa se não é pra acontecer não vai. O QUE MAIS MERDA VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FALE?

Gina assustou-se no momento em que ele gritou. Foi como se levasse um tapa muito bem dado em cheio em seu rosto e ela ficou o olhando meio espantada por uns segundos, depois foi caminhando para a porta.

- Eu não sei como posso gostar de alguém tão grosso e estúpido como você!

Como ela podia ser tão irritante? Como ela tinha esse dom, falava as piores coisas nas horas mais impróprias. Draco se descontrolou um pouco, tá muito, desgrudando da parede fechando os pulsos.

- Saí daqui! Anda some! - disse ele pegando o sapato que estava no chão atirando contra ela, sem saber se tinha acertado ou não. - Some da minha vida garota mala! - dizia ele berrando todo vermelho de raiva pegando o outro sapato e atirando contra ela.

- Hey qual é o seu problema? – disse ela o olhando indignada desviando do outro sapato dele. – Ficou louco de vez?

- Eu queria que uma única vez na sua vida você calasse a boca!

- Eu queria uma vez na sua vida que você não me tratasse como se eu fosse um lixo! – disse ela praticamente gritando e abafando os berros dele respirando fundo, seu peito subindo e descendo rápido. Ficou o olhando sentindo uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos e então virou-se. Jamais iria chorar na frente dele. Deu mais alguns passos indo até a porta enxugando a atrevida gota.

- Eu tentei! - berrou ele quando ela se virou. - Eu tentei mais eu não consigo encontrar nenhuma forma de chamar a merda da sua atenção se não for brigando com você! É a única forma que eu encontro de você olhar pra mim, você só sabe viver em pé de guerra comigo! -ia baixando a voz. - Como você queria que eu me sentisse?

- Você poderia ter percebido que chamaria mais minha atenção sendo você mesmo. – disse ainda de costas para ele. – E talvez a gente brigue tanto porque eu adoro ver seu rosto quando está bravo.

Draco baixou o rosto por um instante dando um passo em direção a ela, chegou até mesmo a sorrir ao escuta-la.

- Eu só queria que você entendesse... - disse ele tocando o ombro dela puxando-a de leve para que ela pudesse encara-lo.

- Entender o que? – perguntou agora o fitando com os olhos tão brilhantes.

- Que eu não te trato como um lixo Gina eu não conseguiria aceitar isso! - dizia ele baixando mais a voz levando a mão dele até o rosto dela.

Ela o olhou sorrindo de leve, mais um sorriso sincero como nunca havia dado a Draco Malfoy, e naquele momento nem se importou dele chamá-la tão intimamente, até gostava mais de seu nome dito por ele de forma tão suave e carinhosa. Ela deu dois passos a frente ficando bem perto dele, seus narizes quase colados e ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto assim como ele poderia sentir a dela, e a única coisa que conseguiu pensar em dizer foi.

- Me beija?

Draco não respondeu aquele não era o tipo de coisa que se respondia, era o tipo de coisa que se fazia, rapidamente Draco a abraçou, colando os lábios dos dois intensamente como a muito ambos desejavam fazer. Pode sentir novamente a boca dela e dessa vez não foi um beijo intenso e agitado, começou como algo lento e preciso, algo que ele tinha necessidade de demonstrar o carinho que tinha por ela, o desejo que tinha de beijá-la muito e muito tempo de novo.

Daquela vez o beijo havia sido diferente. Draco explorava a boca dela lenta e carinhosamente, como se quisesse descobrir cada pedaço aos poucos, devagar, como se agora ambos tivessem o tempo inteiro só para eles. Será que tinham? A ruiva passou os braços pelo pescoço dele acariciando seu cabelo em seguido. Era tão bom beija-lo e não era como o beijo de Harry apesar de estar lento e carinhoso como o moreno fazia. Tinha algo diferente, algum sentimento especial, algo como se você fosse um pirata e descobrisse um baú com muitos tesouros. Definitivamente Gina estava no lugar que queria estar, e com quem queria estar.

Draco abraçou o corpo dela envolvendo-se mais e mais no beijo dela, chupava a língua da ruivinha lentamente, carinhosamente como se quisesse ela mais e mais pra si. E de fato queria não podia negar. Intensificava o beijo, não era muito o tipo de garoto que mantinha um beijo lento por muito tempo, logo as mãos sentiam necessidade de descobrir um pouco do corpo de sua companheira. E foi assim, talvez ele fosse mesmo tarado mais precisava disso, deixou que uma das mãos dele escorregasse pela bunda de Gina lentamente, deixando até mesmo que um riso malicioso escapasse de sua boca entre o beijo. O que fez Gina rir de leve também um pouco envergonhada, mais agora não se sentia mais tão pouco à vontade quando Draco a tocava. Gostava do calor das mãos dele enquanto emolduravam seu corpo de forma tão cuidadosa. Mordeu de leve os lábios dele segurando por um momento enquanto abria os olhos e o encarava de maneira significativa.

Ele abriu os olhos também quando Gina lhe mordeu o lábio e puxou, deixou que um sorriso se esboçasse, ele avançou um pouco o rosto dando início mais um beijo lento, tentando falar algo entre ele.

- Fica comigo essa noite... - e logo voltava a beija-la abraçando mais o corpo dela, era um pedido mesmo de um Malfoy? Era realmente o que ele queria? Passar uma noite com uma Weasley? É talvez fosse, estava tão diferente perto dela que mal ele chegava a acreditar nisso.

Ela continuou o beijo mais agora com a pergunta dele na cabeça, será que deveria fazer aquilo? Depois não se arrependeria profundamente, e ai não poderia voltar atrás. Ela separou-se dele novamente o olhando como se tentasse ler os olhos dele, pareceu um pedido tão sincero. Ela queria mais ao mesmo tempo era difícil para ela, seria sua primeira vez, tinha que ter certeza, tinha que sentir-se preparada. E o pior era que sentia-se, mesmo com medo.

- Draco eu... ahn... eu não sei se podemos fazer isso. – disse abaixando o rosto sentindo-se corar.

Ele olhou pra ela, a forma tão tímida a qual ela falava, sorriu de leve encontrava ela tão meiga, e tão bela. Alisou o rosto de Gina com a ponta dos dedos.

- Podemos sim... - disse ele em um sussurro aproximando os lábio dele dos dela novamente roçando a boca dos dois. - Confia em um Malfoy, uma vez na vida... - completou soltando um leve riso bem safado por sinal por fim.

- Isso não ajuda muito. – disse brincando e rindo de leve sentindo os lábios roçarem o dele. – Mais não é isso, é que, é a minha primeira vez. – olhou-o agora com certeza muito tímida e com vergonha mordendo os próprios lábios.

Ele Ficou encarou-a deixando que o sorriso permanecesse, abraçou Gina lentamente levando a boca até o ouvido dela, deixando um comentário certamente malicioso escapar.

- Eu falei pra você uma vez, que eu sempre faço com jeitinho e gostoso... - completava o ato com uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha dela.- Não vou te machucar.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo todas as sensações que os toques, falas e quaisquer outros gestos dele proporcionavam. Deu um leve sorriso e murmurou um 'confio em você' ao pé do ouvido dele. Sim, naquele momento confiava nele para se entregar, sabia que não se arrependeria depois porque estava fazendo aquilo porque queria e sentia vontade.

Draco ouviu o que ela dizia, e logo em seguida caminhou ainda abraçado com ela até a cama, lentamente deitando Gina na mesma, apoiou as mãos na cama deitando o corpo sobre ela, levando a boca a se encontrarem novamente, Draco a beijou aumentando a intensidade dos beijos, encaixando-se entre as pernas de Gina, aproveitando a posição de facilitaria tudo.

Ela deixou que ele comandasse tudo, além de não saber direito o que fazer sentia-se meio insegura para isso também. O beijava acompanhando o ritmo dele, afastando um pouco as pernas instantaneamente quando ele encaixou-se entre elas. Suas mãos buscavam as costas dele por cima da camisa, acariciando-o de leve só passando a mão por cima quase não o tocando.

Draco continuava com o beijo mais logo que sentiu a mão dela em suas costas passou a descer a boca pelo pescoço de Gina lentamente dando leves chupões a mãos dele dançava pela cama procurando o tronco da garota, arranhando-o com certa vontade tocando a blusa dela soltando um novo riso malicioso.

Parecia que ele sabia exatamente o que fazer. Era claro que sabia, ele era Draco Malfoy, um dos garotos mais cobiçados de toda escola e muitas garotas já deviam ter sentido o toque dele e seus beijos. Ela sentia a respiração começar a pesar e fechava os olhos enquanto sentia os lábios dele em seu pescoço dando chupões e a fazendo morder o lábio inferior de leve. Segurava os cabelos dele sem apertar apenas os sentindo entre os dedos.

Ele continuava com a boca no pescoço dela, as mãos de Draco desciam até a saia de Gina e a puxava dando passagem a coxa da garota, como ele tanto desejou tocar e tocava mesmo com vontade, arranhando as coxas dela deixando a pele branca levemente vermelhas. Subiu a boca novamente de encontro com a boca dela a beijando intensamente.

Um pequeno gemido escapou dos lábios dela quando ele arranhou suas coxas com tanta vontade, levantando sua saia de leve nada que deixasse a calcinha de Gina a mostra ainda. Quando ele subiu para beija-la correspondeu mais logo fugiu de seus lábios dando um pequeno sorriso, levando as próprias mãos aos botões da camisa e abrindo o terceiro e o quarto já que os primeiros já estavam abertos. Quando chegou no último o olhou um pouco tímida, mais depois o abriu juntamente com a blusa deixando o sutiã preto a mostra. Essa cor constratava perfeitamente com a cor da pele dela tão branca e intocada. Salpicada por algumas sardas no começo de seu colo e algumas pelos ombros. Umas duas ou três pintinhas perdiam-se na barriga perfeita dela.

Draco assistiu ela abrir a própria blusa o sutiã que ela usava, apreciando finalmente o corpo de Gina, passando a mão pela barriga dela até a beirada da saia. Malfoy olhou-a estava tentando ser um garoto calmo e comportado, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de faze-lo. O garoto levou a mão até a própria roupa tirando a gravata da Sonserina e jogando-a pro lado, logo em seguida começou a abrir os botões da própria camisa como se quisesse se livrar daquele tecido quente.

Ele logo se livrou da blusa e Gina pode olhar o físico dele mais uma vez, com a diferença de que agora ela poderia toca-lo e beija-lo. Ela o olhava de forma encantada, guardando cada parte dele na memória para nunca mais esquecer. Ela tirou definitivamente a blusa e tirou os sapatos com os próprios pés, ficando apenas com a saia, as meias e o sutiã. Puxou-o para perto enquanto subia mais para cima da cama, sentindo o calor da pele dele ao encostar na dela voltando a beija-lo mais intensamente.

Puxou as coxas de Gina ficando entre elas as coxas em volta de seu corpo, Draco agora levou a mão até os cabelos dela fazendo que aquele beijo se transformasse em algo bem mais intenso, mordia a boca dela e puxava, a outra mão de entrava com os dedos no elástico da calcinha de Gina, baixando-a intensamente quase de forma desesperada estava louco para sentir aquele corpo, aquela pele e ele realmente desejava isso. Buscava com a língua a língua dela como se quisesse tirar de sua cabeça qualquer preocupação.

Sua pele arrepiou-se sentindo os dedos dele no elástico de sua calcinha, um frio percorreu por sua barriga e se ele pudesse veria que os pelinhos dos braços dela se eriçaram com aquilo. A cada momento ele descia mais o elástico juntamente tirando sua calcinha. Sabia onde tocar, o que fazer, e como fazer. Ela arranhou de leve as costas nuas dele afastando-se da boca dele e levando a própria aos ombros de Draco dando leves beijos e mordiscando, e para completar passava a língua de leve subindo até o pescoço.

Draco podia sentir a pele dela, os troncos grudados e agora roçando um no outro, o contato, as barrigas, a pele e os suspiros. Os chupões que dava no pescoço de Gina, as mãos dele que insistiam em buscar a pele da coxa e da virilha dela que o excitavam mais, o volume já formado em sua calça que agora a faria delirar, nesse momento Draco parou de toca-la com as mãos e pressionou o volume entre as pernas dela esfregando-o lentamente de forma que a torturasse.

A garota permitiu-se soltar mais um pequeno gemido ao ouvido do loiro quando sentiu o corpo dele pressionando o dela, e a excitação dele já visível e agora ela podia sentir. Sussurrava ao ouvido dele o nome dele enquanto sentia o corpo queimar como se estivesse perto de uma fogueira. Draco Malfoy que sempre tinha sido conhecido como a pessoa mais fria de Hogwarts estava se mostrando cada vez mais quente e a contagiava com seu fogo.

Ele arrepiou-se fortemente com o gemido e ela chamar seu nome, adorava essa sensação, mordeu o queixo de Gina agora deslizando a mão até o pulso de Gina, levando as mãos dela até a própria calça pra que ela pudesse sentir o volume formado em sua calça. Deixou que um riso maldoso saísse de sua boca, quanto mais a desejava mais rápido queria chegar.

Ainda sentia-se um pouco tímida ao toca-lo, nunca tinha tido sensações como aquelas, suas mãos desajeitadas alcançaram o botão da calça dele o qual ela começou a abri-la meio sem jeito. Desceu o zíper da calça e foi abaixando-a devagar procurando os lábios dele enquanto agora apertava de leve o bumbum dele.

O que mais tinha pra acontecer a quela noite? Quem sabe? Mas de fato eles não parecem estar pensando muito nisso não é mesmo?


End file.
